Harry Potter and a Fate Refined
by fred2008
Summary: Ok, Time travel fic. Soul bonds/mates. HPGW at beginning as well as RLNT later. open to suggestions. temporary ManipulativeDumbledorebashing, and i suck at summeries. Oh, this is the prologue before year one at hogwarts. Five chapters only, 3/5
1. Prologue

****

HP disclaimer: I do not own H.P. characters of this story.  
**History disclaimer**: I do not own any of the other characters, myths, legends, nor any other things that flow with history, they belong to various other companies, persons, and what not.  
**Title**: Prologue to a new beginning  
**Rating**: pending, recommended T  
**Summery**: It has come to a final end, Tom is dead, the death eaters gone, yet the Wizarding and Muggle worlds alike devastated from the international war efforts. Many dead, dying, and scarred from the war. However, in light of recent events Harry and Ginny find a new found talent, and use it to do the impossible.

Prologue (summer)  
June 30th, 2004

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, defeater of Lord Voldemort, Tri-Wizard Champion, best seeker in the world; none of these applied to him at the moment for he was only concerned for his one and last love that he had in this miserable world.

Just hours ago he, Ginny, as well as a few muggle and wizard task forces from America had stormed the final hideout of Voldemort. Although what happened from there in a span of thirty minutes the muggle soldiers were dead, majority of the War Mages as they were called where dead, the rest of them mortally wounded. The final blow had been dealt with though, the remaining death eaters of a hundred were effectively dead. Voldemort had been, for the lack of better words obliterated, the only thing that was left of him was his wand and a hand.

This was not what was worrying the man who had his head in his open palms. It was the huge price it had cost him, Ginny, the whole wizarding world as well as the Muggle world. Grandparents, mothers, fathers, sons and daughters, grandchildren, relatives, and friends, they were all shattered from the war. Harry Potter couldn't stand just sitting there, he decided to help the healers as best as he could, even if he couldn't help them with his Ginny. As he neared the medic unit he changed his robes to a more suitable manner to help out, he went through inspection before given duty to help out.

The first thing he noticed was that most of the ward was chaotic, some of the beds were housing bodies recovering from major surgery and what not, others were surrounded by family members either grieving for a lost one or comforting a recovering relative. A majority of them had healers, Mediwitches, and muggle doctors as well as nurses working on the wounded. He walked over to the nearest bed asking for help.

"Mr. Potter, no time for introductions hand me that purple potion, good now I need you to focus on stopping the bleeding for me so I can work here. Good to see you have the basics down, I need you to try to calm her as well or else she'll go into shock." the Mediwitch continued working to find problems.

"Ma'am, can you hear me? Good, your doing fine, we're fixing you up as best as we can. No don't speak, just blink once for yes or two for no." This continued for the next hour.

"Great Mr. Potter, you done well. Take a moment to breath while I go get cleaned up. By the way if your looking for me later I'm Jessica Conway." without another word she left him to her patient who was resting in a potion induced sleep.

He didn't waste time as he went to the next bed. In it was an eleven year old boy '_This kid would've been sitting in the Hogwarts express about now...' _he though sadly as he helped him out. After a few more minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder from one of the doctors, looking up into his eyes the doctor shook his head.

"but..." he said before the doctor just walked away, it was then the mother started wailing for her dying son. one of the Mediwitches told him to just comfort the boy as best he could before he left the living.

It was at the same time that the boy was conscious enough to ask him a question "H-Harry Potter?"

He looked the kid in the eyes and replied "Yes, that's me, I hear you fought bravely against a Death Eater with your mother." trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Can I do anything for you?" sitting down next him trying to comfort him from the pain.

"Yess...Can you tell me what Hogwarts is like?" the boy whispered, trying to fight the pain.

For the first time in a year he smiled. "Hogwarts, is a place full of wonders, it was the first place I felt like home. There was Four houses you could live in. Each with their own history, there was Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. It was a huge castle surrounded by a forest with a lake." He began his tale, trying to ignore the paleness of the kid which gradually increased as the time passed. Nor did he notice some other kids his age and younger listening intently. "To me, it was the best place in the whole world. I wish you could've seen it..."Harry smoothed the boys hair as he started drifting to sleep.

"Hogwarts...Yes...A place where magic is real...thank you, Harry..." the boy finally fell into an eternal sleep as his mother continued to hold him sobbing. The other kids just went about their business thinking the boy had gone to sleep. after a minute he patted her back before walking away, a silent tear making its way down his cheek.

At the end of the day he sat down next to Ginny's bed, they had finished with her while he was tending the wounded and healing the aches of those passing. He took her hand into his as though his life depended on it. He thought about what he had seen in the battles, it had all paled in comparison to what the healers had to deal with.

Thoughts of his friends started coming into view. He knew now that the only way he could've saved them if he had sent them out of the country. Every protective charm, ward, curse or hex couldn't have saved them. _Don't start this again Harry, you know Mum and the other's would forgive you._

"Ginny!" Harry yelped as if shocked, he stared at her for a few seconds as she opened an eye. "Do you mind not speaking too loudly? I'm trying to rest." She rolled to her side before saying _Prat._

A second later He said "I am not a prat!"

At _this_ Ginny's eyes snapped open in surprise and shock. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" _What?_ she just grinned mischievously at him, the glint of pure mirth and mischievousness that was reaching her eyes. The glint that has been missing for sometime now has returned with a vengeance.

Harry? this is getting too weird, even by your standards...

Even Harry couldn't help but smile at that. _No, its only weird when your around._ the next thing he knew a pillow was hitting his face.

"Ginny? I just realized that today I would've been out of school for six whole years had I graduated..." The next day they were told that the remaining War Mages died due to their wounds and the spells they were hit with.

July** 2nd**

Over the next few days both Harry and Ginny experimented with this new found talent, and through this link Ginny comforted him as he helped work with the doctors, healers, and Mediwitches. With his help he had saved more lives than not, yet with his character the losses always impacted him.

Today however he was giving it all his go, determined to save every life he could. Amazingly not one was lost due to his determination, he never gave up even to the most lost of patients, from his ferocity he encouraged the other's to not give up until it was totally too late.

__

Thanks Gin.

Harry thought to her, wiping his brow of sweat. Y

_ou have no idea how much you mean to me.___

Oh, I have some idea

she thought, sending him mental images, while grinning mischievously.__

Ginny!

he though furiously while blushing like mad.**__**

July 7th

full week into the peace, people were on their ways to recovery, short term as well as long. Some people even started small parties for the youth. For Harry and Ginny, they had been fully hit by all that was lost. They took to each other for comfort, speeding up their new bond.

"Harry…I miss them.." She cried into his shoulder, he was staying as strong as he could, even though he silently cried with her, while trying to comfort her.

****

July 31st

Harry was really tense at the beginning of the day, almost as if he was expecting a surprise attack on himself. No one could've blamed him however since he was always attacked that day. Even Ginny was a little paranoid of an impending attack. They were walking back to their tent, once they opened the cover they were met with a loud "surprise" from some people inside. However, in the span of a few seconds half of the people were stunned, and knocked out by the couple. From then on the people knew better than to surprise either of them, as the couple profusely apologized for attacking them.

Little did the two notice, their spell work was triple of what it was.

****

August 17th

Harry was visiting an area where tons of rubble lay on the ground. he sighed as he made a hand gesture, at that signal many workers started clearing the area out of the debris. _I'll make sure to place a plaque here for those in the Order of the Phoenix._ he promised himself, disaparatating to what was left of the burrow waiting for Ginny. _This'll be the longest day of my life..._

"Harry, you said the same thing to yourself for the last three years." Ginny said pointed out when he arrived, making him jump a little in surprise.

"Right, old habits. Gin, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked uncertainly.

"Lets just get this over with..." She said trying and failing to choke back a sob.

The Burrow, which had somehow survived the war, was burnt from the inside to the point where the house shouldn't even be standing. most of the fire proof wards had worked and many objects where taken out to put into safe keeping and storage. Once done Harry and Ginny started to take down the wards around the house as well as the wards of the house. halfway through the building collapsed as many anchor runes were deactivated. Though collasped it still retained its physical look, that didn't last long as the preservation charms were taken down. In a matter of minutes the Burrow was nothing more than a pile of splintered wood and debris.

Ginny couldn't stand the look of it and broke down into tears and soul wrenching sobs that almost killed Harry. He took her and apparated to their temporary house to comfort her. It was days before they were seen again.

****

September 1st

A full three months after the fall of Riddle, Ginny and Harry were helping with the reconstruction of both the muggle and magical worlds. That fateful day where Tom Riddle was destroyed was a day of both liberation and of grieving for those that had been lost. Harry for the fist time in a while wondered what would be happening that day, before ruefully thinking that the first day of school should be starting up.

****

Sept. 23rd Autumnal Equinox

That day many rituals, traditions, as well as many other things, that day however two important people had some type of power surge. Neither noticed however as they have been working magically to the point where their magic reserves started to stretch.

****

October 31st Halloween

__

Harry, your being paranoid again.

Ginny sent him, although herself was looking around for any immediate threat. Harry was constantly glancing over his shoulder.__

Speak for yourself Gin. your making me paranoid!

just then he had to duck to avoid being hit behind his head while laughing. "you know, I think this is the first Halloween that we don't have to worry about anything." With that they tried to enjoy the day, though ignoring people around them as they too were looking for trouble.

Although try as they might, the day ended in tears once again, as they remembered it was the day that Hogwarts fell the two years before, Fred and George had died that day. Although not the less quieter than the next guy went, which was something to say seeing that they alone had taken Voldemorts forces down in the last blow, over fifty death eaters, five of them in his inner circle. Tommy boy himself had to kill the two, and barely made it out alive, only to face a very enraged couple of Ginny and Harry.

****

November 11th Remembrance day

There was an effective as well as efficient government in place both for the magical and non-magical people. Harry was at the moment the president/minister/head ruler of this new hybrid government. By then, most of United Kingdom looked towards the ministry as the next beginning and the last end. Many of the old ministry workers worked with muggle researchers to find answers to many things. Ginny had merged both healers and doctors to cure many things. Throughout the day, he was contemplating how he should ask an innocent, yet important question.

At the end of the day, Harry knelt down on his knee holding a ring case in his hand. In front of hundreds of people, yet most importantly to Ginny, saying "Will you marry me Ginny Weasley?" Many people, mainly the females had tears coming down their eyes, including Ginny.

After a few seconds she just threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder, repeatedly saying "Yes you prat"

****

December 22nd (winter solstice)

Harry was getting frantic about the wedding, sure they had planned to eventually get married once the war was over, but he had a nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong that day. If Mad-Eye was still around he would praise him for his CONSTANT VIGILANCE! He had every right to fear some kind of threat, and they were rightly just. Who bought the rings?

Apparently Ginny had caught the gist of what he was thinking, sending them both into a panic. they apparated to the nearest jewelry store, which amazingly was at hogsmead. _You know, this is a surprise, the only place in England that sells jewelry and it just happens to be in the area most hit by the war. _once they had found their rings, they headed out.

Only to be cornered by a gang of men with wands and guns pointed at them. "Hand over your money and jewelry, then we'll let you two go on your way." one of them said. Their gang made up from various members of other people around the worlds, although their leader was an American.

"And if we refuse?" Gin had retorted, obviously these petty thugs didn't know who they were up against. The first spell was fired, a stunner unbelievably. Within moments the gang was bound in ropes as they slowly figured out that they had been beaten by a petite redhead. "You should watch who you try to mug...as head Healer of the UK healers association, you guys are under arrest by Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley."

The thugs had finally realized that they had tried to rob the two greatest witch and wizard to single handedly take down the Dark Lord. For their crime(s) they were given ten years of prison time for the attempted robbery, threatening the Prime Minister, possession of illegal artifacts, possession of unregistered weapons, as well as the capital threat to the survivors of the final battle.

****

December 25th

There Harry stood, at the front of an alter wearing a simple white Tuxedo, nervous about what he was going to do in the next hour. It didn't help matters that she had blocked him from seeing what she was, nor that he couldn't tell when she would be coming until he seen her walk down the isle. _At least I'm left to my own thoughts..._

Ginny Weasley was in no better condition, she had many things and many people she wished was there to see her on the best day of her life. _I'll make it up to them..._

Time seemed to go by so slow the two thought that they would never be married. That is until one of the church members came to escort her down the isle. The ceremony began as the band played the ceremonial march.

It was then that their links opened up to each other. Harry was overwhelmed with joy and various emotions linked to it, Ginny on the other hand truly felt happy since the beginning of the war.

She made it to the alter, where they linked hands and staring into each others eyes, not really paying attention to what the priest was saying. Anyone looking at how they were staring at each other would've said that nothing could've separated the two. The love for each other evident in their eyes. It was time for the vows, although since the priest was new and practically one of the few that made it out of the monastery after Voldemort destroyed it he decided to let them do their own.

__

"Are you ready Gin? The one we selected right?"

Harry thought to her.__

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I, Harry James Potter, take you Ginny Molly Weasley to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever." Harry was looking into her eyes with all of his love, meaning each word "I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep" He stared deeply into her eyes than before "So help me God."

Upon hearing his vow, Ginny had tears in her eyes, just barely hidden. "I, Ginny Molly Weasley take you Harry James Potter to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God."

In unison they both said "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

Most of the people had tears in their eyes now, even the priest. "Y-You may kiss the bride.."

Little did anyone know, once these vows where set, their bond had completed, once they kissed. the reception was anything but dull, though they only knew a few people there they made their speeches. It truly was a happy ending to a sad story.

Though to the survivors, there was/is no happy ending. After the Honeymoon Harry started working on a major project to time travel.

****

OoOoO  
The days turn to weeks, as the weeks tuned to months before they knew it, years had gone by  
OoOoO

June 30th 2010

The day was celebrated by all, since the whole world had suffered under his attacks. Harry on the other hand was working on a grand plan to prevent it all, he had the new ministry helping him out with it.

__

Hey Ginny, I finally figured it all out! how we can go back and save every one!

Harry was adding a few more runes and spells around a certain shape or form.__

Really! you mean we get to see mum and the family again?

Ginny asked, while fumbling with a quill she was using to write some documents.

_when will it be ready?_

Harry couldn't help but grin at this part _Should be ready by the end of today._

From that point of the day they looked forward to seeing their families once again. at the stroke of 9:30 everyone at the ministry that had regular schedules started leaving to get home. Also signifying the end of Ginny's shift.

They all met up at a clearing that was still hidden to muggles, though for the best of reasons, the Department of Mysteries. They found out that through the many doors that the place had, many of them had alternative entrances that even the unspeakables didn't know of. "Alright, i figured it out, Gin, remember that room that we couldn't get open? that one school year?"

At each she nodded, not liking where the questions were directed. "Yes...that was when Umbridge was around wasn't it?"

"That's the one, the room can only be opened by a Parstletongue." with that he turned to the door in question and started to hiss at it. :_The Chamber of knowledge, the chamber of secrets, chamber of courage, and the chamber of Friendship, Open!:_ Not a moment later there was a series of clicking noises to be heard.

Ginny stood wide eyed, as the door changed features from dragons to phoenixes every magical and none magical creature in the world, finally to the crest of Hogwarts. It wasn't that the door changed, it was that she knew what he had said even without the link.

"Hmm...this is strange, usually the door looks like the Potter crest..." Harry mused as he traced the his phoenix wand on certain runes. The door opened like the chamber of secrets the double doors opened to show a room that has a very huge potions lab inside, and tons of people working tirelessly on potions and what not. They keep walking past everyone, to the far end of the room where one lone potion sat in the middle of many abstract runes followed by a series of many pentagrams circles and odd shapes.

"Harry...This isn't any form of necromancy is it?" a tentive Ginny Potter asked.

"Necromancy? No, we aren't trying to bring back the dead, we're going to try and save them. Besides, I'm not really fond of walking dead people, we had too much of that when Tommy Boy was walking around the fifth time we killed him." Harry suddenly smiled. "Kind of brings a whole new meaning of killing someone then bringing them back so you can kill them again."

With that some of the surrounding people chuckled including Ginny who out right laughed with Harry. Sure it wasn't funny when Riddle used his **fifth out of ten** horcruxes. Each time, he was worse than before, yet considerably weaker since he couldn't use Harry's blood the next few times. That didn't stop him from causing terror to those that didn't know however.

When they got control of themselves the workers explained the step by step process they had to do in order to save those that couldn't be saved. Although the downside was that they had to die for a period of time.

"What!? Harry, are you sure this isn't Necromancy?" she asked, as she asked before about it being one of the darker arts of magic, if it can be called that.

"Gin, I'm positive, we'll only be gone for a minute or so. Sure, it may feel like we've been dead for years, but really we'll only be out of it for a moment or two." He took her hand and led her to the cauldron which had a potion with a texture of sand, they would later realize that the final ingredient was half a pound of time-turner sand. "Alright, once we drink this potion we'll have to say this ridiculously long incantation while they chant some other spells."

With that they had started the ritual. once the spell was done, they both picked up a goblet at the same time which had slowly filled with the sand like potion and drank it at the same time. For them the world went black.

* * *

They had known that the potion and spell had worked, as they drifted between past and future. Something had gone wrong though, for they started to drift into a strange reality where they stood in front of a podium that held three beings in robes looking down at them with what looked like disproval.

"What do you two think you are doing?" said the middle one, ice in its tone, neither yet both male and female.

With a better look around them they noticed the place was surrounded by more people in higher benches, some of them as old as time itself, others that were placed in myths.

"You have broken all doctrines, laws, rules, as well as decrees set by us three Fates." the second one continued, pointing an accusatory finger at the two.

"What? What do you mean breaking the rules? We haven't done anything wrong, we're trying to fix it all!" Harry said to the three up in the stands.

"Many have done so, but not in such a large scale. You yourselves have done this many times in other worlds." the final guy to the right said. "however, each of them had valid reasons for doing so, and have been chosen to go back. You have not been granted this pleasure as you have what you want."

"I have done what I was required to do by you guys, whoever you are!" Harry yelled, not at all happy knowing that they had judged that he had what he wanted. "I am doing what I want, and I want the people that have been killed to be happy as well as safe! Merlin is that too much to ask for?"

Ginny was still shocked to what they were implying. _Harry…I think these three guys are the fates… _she sent to him, afraid of what was to happen next. What had happened was the middle one started to name off the offenses. In the end the last of the fates declared to them.

"For this treason you shall be damned to eternal separation, and your bond shall be severed!" without warning the two had felt their connection being severed.

HAR-!

GIN!

"Further more, you two shall be separated forever more in any and all worlds you attempt to enter." with that Harry and Ginny started to fade, each of them reaching out for each other. "it has been said, and so it shall be done!"

They both ended up in a battle field, both of them fatally wounded. They made their way to each other slowly, and agonizingly. When they met, he promised her that he would never try to leave her. At that time some one noticed them, a peasant healer, he watched them with great awe at their love.

"I'm sorry Ginny…but nothing, not even fate can keep me from you, not even death!" he whispered to her, "I swear it upon my soul that I'll find you again, even if it takes me until the end of time…"

"H-Harry…I swear it upon myself as well as my soul that I'll find you…" she coughed up blood, but continued "I Love you Harry, remember that, even if you remember nothing else…." more coughing, "I love….you." she slipped from life to death. Not much time later Harry followed her, having crawled over to her, hugging her and crying.

The peasant retold this story after the battle, claiming that they had been marked by the Moerae, yet they promised themselves to find each other. Their bodies found and they were ceremoniously buried at the foot of Olympus with the royal for such acts of deep love. The year 980 B.C reaching the summer solstice. At the same time, Godric Gryffindor had vowed to destroy the Slytherin heir with his own.

Over the many years, the two that had been marked by fates came up every so often that they were set down in history as the lost love. Romeo and Juliet (notes 1.1), Abelard and Heloise. As the last couple they managed to have a son, they had named him Julius, who was raised by a family that was the Potter clan (notes 1.2). As well as many others that were sighted in Europe between 980 ad and the early 1900s. By then it had ended, many thought that they have finally given up.

In every single time they met each other, Fate seemed to want to keep them separated. Each time either very direct, or in other cases in a more subtle way where it was family or jealous friends that separated them. This all seemed to elude the higher gods for a time, however that soon changed when recorded events started to change dramatically. (notes 1.3)

* * *

Harry's soul was waiting inside his very own heir, Julius Potter. Julius was dating a red head, "not Ginny of course" Harry mused. After they had a few kids, Harry realized that this woman was one of Gryffindor's grand-daughters. Her name was Leona, although she herself didn't know much about her father, Harry used this to his advantage and traced her back to him. Once found he revealed himself to the founder, from there he learned as much as he could by him. from there the potter line was plagued by having only sons with an exception of a daughter every now and then. this however seemed to be the advantage as the daughters went off to marry the heirs of the remaining three founders.

the Ravenclaw clan was mixed with the Slytherin clan before settling down as the last name Evans. While Harry stayed with the Gryffindor line marrying someone from Hufflepuff, settling in as the Potter clan. Harry had set the initial merge of the two lines for July 31st, 1980; the day he was going to be born.

Ginny, who was desperately trying to find a way to get to Harry, settled down with a blood line as well, however, only to end up being the first ever Weasley in the Weasley clan. Not really fond with the idea of being a male after some lines, she cursed her heirs to have daughters every few generations. She too set the dates down towards her birthday, yet something had gone wrong, yet right. she wouldn't know it until it was time.

* * *

Author's notes: Ok, despite what may have been written I have gotten into Harry Potter fics in recent past. any other works have been put on hold but are still worked on every now and then. Right, enough ranting, I have seen too many authors have a long piece about their works and reviewers. This is portrayed as the book goes up until they started destroying the horcruxes, Ron never left in the first place, and Griffyndor's sword was not confiscated first time around. The locket was a set up, such as an alarm should the horcruxes be hunted down. Thus triggering an early attack on Hogwarts. These details shall be explained throughout the chapters and series (hoping it gets that far). So please bear with me.

1.1 remember people, this is fan FICTION, anything is possible. in this particular fic, Shakespeare had actually heard of the couple due to his contacts with the magical world. I know most of these things collide and clash, but hey, it IS fiction. The only thing that is fact is the couple Abelard and Heloise. I tried to base some of their separation story on facts as they wavered through history here and there.

1.2 the stated couple, Abelard and Heloise DID have a son, though not named Julius. There is too much information on the two to state here, so I suggest you do your research on the two.

1.3 Ok, this is basically hinting that the higher gods or deities find out about the fates and their scheme because of major changes that change cannon HP to the point where it doesn't exist.

please leave a reveiw, or not. entirely up to you. Suggestions are welcomed, flames even. Right, whatever I missed or whatever is incomplete let me know so I can change it.


	2. Chapter 1 redo

**Title: Fate refined  
****Author: Fred2008  
****Rating: T (for language)  
****Disclaimer: If I owned Harry potter, tons of things would've been changed, however I do not, so don't sue me. These characters portrayed in this fan fiction is owned by J.K Rowling and companies too numerous to name.  
****Summery: Fate is convicted and what not for unfair and unruling behavior.  
A/N: Ok, this is a redo of the entire chapter...thanks to some people pointing somethings out. And maybe I do need a beta.**

**Chapter 1  
Prophecies**

Albus Dumbledore looked into the Hogs Head, he was meeting with someone that was revered as the grand daughter of the famous seer, Sybil Trelawny for the position of Divination. Once he got there and had only spent half an hour with her, he was severely disappointed that she wasn't as gifted as he thought she was. As he got up to leave, she had rose up and made a prophecy:

"The ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month is born and as the seventh month dies..."

At this point the there was a small struggle outside the door, Albus opened the door to see a young Severus Snape was lead down the stairs by the bartender. He cursed his luck, as he warded the room as she spoke once more.

"Bonded twice while separated by death, the two unite once more...Marked as his equals they shall have the powers the Dark Lord knows not...Neither one shall live while the other dies...They approach as the seventh month is born, and dies."

When she was done, she collapsed back into her chair, a little dazed, Dumbledore just stood there watching her intently. When she woke she asked if she had gotten the job with absolutely no recollection of the prophecy.

"Yes...I do have to say so myself that you have earned this position. Welcome to the Hogwarts staff." with a nod he left the room to plot and figure out what the prophecy meant.

**OooOooO**

Severus Snape was not a happy person at the moment, he had been subjected to the Cruciartus curse once again by the Dark Lord at the news of him being thrown out of the Hogs Head while he was to assassinate the 'Old Fool' which was Dumbledore. When he reported that he had heard of the prophecy he knew that he was in for it. However...

"What is this prophecy Severus?" Voldemort requested, no, commanding that he told him of it.

"Bonded twice while separated by death, the two unite once more...Marked as his equals they shall have the powers the Dark Lord knows not...Neither one shall live while the other dies...They approach as the seventh month is born, and dies." My lord, what do you plan to do?" Snape had almost cringed at asking a question when he was in no position to do so at the moment.

Without warning the most unforgivable curse was uttered. Severus almost died of fear that it was aimed at him. Instead a few meters away he heard a thud that signified that one of the lesser spies was killed. though he didn't spare a look at who it was, nor glance upward fearing he would incur the wrath of the dark lord once again.

Instead he heard maniac laughter that chilled his very core. "The fools..." he whispered in a calm that belied his rage. "I'll kill them all...no one can kill me...NO ONE!" with that he turned to leave.

It was a few weeks later that Severus learned that Voldemort was going to go after the Potters as well as the Weasleys.

**OooOooO**

"WHAT?! Albus you can't be serious about this now can you?" Frank Longbottom asked the old wizard. "Surely you don't believe our son is this person that the prophecy speaks of do you?" he draped an arm around his pregnant wife's shoulder. Alice Longbottom was now going into her eighth month of pregnancy. "Albus, have you ever considered that someone else could have a baby at the same time we do? James just told me a month ago that they were going to have a son too!"

at that moment the Floo opened up and James came in followed shortly by the Weasley family as well as Lily. "Albus! Voldemort and his death eaters attacked us while we were in Diagon Alley. we managed to save the Weasley family from being killed by the killing curses he was shooting at us. We managed to escape after he found us for the last few days, almost killed us the fourth time he found us!"

At this point the headmaster put a hand up to silence them. "How many times have you four defied Voldemort?"

James gave the old man a strange look before answering "about three times, not including just now."

"I hope Bill is taking care of Charley, the twins and Percy..." Molly Weasley said for the first time since arriving. "They must be worried sick that we haven't returned!"

Before she or anyone else could say anything Dumbledore held up his hand as a gesture to be quiet. "It seems we have a problem here..." His face as grave as if though he were to go into a battle for his life, which was most accurate in a minute or so. "There was a prophecy that was made, and it states that two are to be born as the seventh month is born and dies..." at that point he abruptly stopped.

"Well Albus? What else does it mean?" Mr. Weasley asked, knowing he remembered something important.

"Molly...are you by any chance having another set of twins?" the old Headmaster asked politely. The seemingly random question had everyone looking at him as if though he were mad.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she replied, still confused at the question.

"When are you due, if I may ask."

She again gave him an odd face at the seemingly random questions. "Around the end of June, maybe beginning July. Albus, what does my being pregnant have to do with what your talking about? Surely there is more important matters than this!"

Dumbledore was thinking about this really hard in the small amount of time he had. "It appears we have four children to consider for this prophecy..." he strode over to one of his many trinkets and silver instruments to confirm his thoughts. "These saviors of the Magical world shall be born in early July as well as the last few days of the month. I now have reason to believe that your children may be those saviors."

From rapt attention to instant chaos the headmaster's office went, many questions fired, and only one or two of them being answered, while other questions were repeated over.

After a few minutes he silenced them all by shooting fireworks off. "Now that I have your attention again, I know it sounds a little strange. Given the circumstances, I myself don't believe in Divination. However, this is the Grand-daughter of the famous Seer." there were surprised looks at this. "here is what was said. _The ones with the power to vanquish teh dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month is born and as the seventh month dies...Bonded twice while separated by death, the two unite once more...Marked as his equals they shall have the powers the Dark Lord knows not...Neither of the two shall live while the other dies...They approach as the seventh month is born, and dies."_

since the room was in disarray from before, it was so quiet it was deafening. It didn't take long for them all to go into hiding, all of them in the same safe house, under the fedilus charm. Although it was just temporary, things changed rapidly.

**OooOooO**

On July 2nd Arthur Weasley was pacing around in a secured hallway with a handful of hit wizards while his wife was in labor with their twins. Sure he should be used to this by now, yet logic told him that anyone could die giving birth to children. Also the fact that one of the two being born now is going to help either the Longbottom or Potter child defeat the current Dark Lord. He suddenly stopped as a thought came to him, if they were going to finally have not one, but two daughters then that would solve their problems. As soon as that thought came it left, because that too was highly unlikely considering that they had all sons up to this point.

__

It's been a long while since the Weasley family has had any daughters...so best not get my hopes up...

Later that night, he was blessed with the seventh to be born, a daughter in seven generations withen the Weasley clan. Ronald Belius Weasley and Ginerva (Ginny) Molly Weasley were born. It had also been the night where an old spirit was reborn into the world.

****

OooOooO

The following weeks later showed the birthing of Harry James Potter, and Neville Longbottom, surprisingly both born at different times on the same day. July 31st, 1980, the same day they all went into hiding.

For the next few months Voldemort has been searching for the three families in hopes to destroy them, along with the threat of the saviors. Another lost soul born into the world. Both of which were destined to do great things, should fate not have intervened.

Fifteen months later

Voldemort broke into the hiding place along with the Lestranges, Barty Crouch Jr. the former going into a duel with James, the other three fighting off Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbottom while Lily and Alice ran up the stairs in hopes of getting the children out, the adrenaline forcing back any grief that they felt that this might be the last time they see their partners alive. Alice managed to get Neville and Ron out by portkey before anti-porkey wards went up.

_I recognize that signature..._ Lily thought, she glanced out the window in time to see Albus disapparate elsewhere. _Damn you Dumbledore...All this for the greater good? You would go as far as to kill a whole family?_

Her thoughts ceased as Frank started to scream under the Cruciartus curse, and a sickening bang heard out in front of the nursery door, James Potter was no more.

Lily Potter shielded her only son and goddaughter, pleading and begging Voldemort to spare them and to take her instead. Both souls had reawakened to see what had happened on that fateful Halloween night. They seen that Lily Potter's love was not enough to shield them both, so they both gave half of their energies away to help shield from the killing curse that would come after Lily Potter died. _Gin..._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort sent, killing Lily Potter. He turned to the two toddlers who were holding each other in an embrace, should he had a heart he would've thought it was cute or some other thing. Yet being a heartless monster he just sneered before casting the killing curse again.

The sickly green light collided with some type of barrier and heading back towards the dark lord. His face showed surprise, fear, and confusion before it hit him he screamed in agony as his soul was ripped from his body. Not a moment later Arthur Weasley came running through the door to see an evil aura go colliding through him down the hall where his followers shrieked in fear and outrage. Moments later the order showed up and subdued the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr.

**OooOooO  
November 2nd, 1981  
OooOooO**

Peter Pettigrew knew immediately that he had made the wrong choice, and was currently on the run from not just Voldemorts followers, but also from Sirius Black and the Aurors. It had all happened so fast that he didn't know if it really happened or not.

__

Flashback The morning of October 31st, 1981

Peter was waiting for Voldemort at his little house near the potters, he was promised power and to be part of the inner circle of death eaters. Just a few hours ago Dumbledore told him that he was to be the secret keeper of the Potters, Weasleys, and the Longbottoms inside a large two storied house in Godric's Hollow. he knew that it would only be the Longbottom and the potters there that night, since only Arthur and their twin's would be staying there for the night.

It wasn't much longer when the Dark lord appeared with a small pop in the back yard, he wasn't alone however. Along with him was Bellatrix Lestrange, Bartimus Crouch Jr., Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. He knew Voldemort was coming, but he wasn't ready for his unexpected guests. Though he didn't question his Lord's actions or motives, knowing full well what the price is.

"Ah, Wormtail, I hope you don't mind if I bring a few others do you?" Voldemort asked, although knowing full well that Peter had no choice. "We shall attack at night, come, we have things to plan out!"

__

End flashback

Peter knew that Harry, Ginny, Neville and Ron had survived the night, thanks to the quick thinking of Sirius Black, Mr. Weasley, and Alice Longbottom. Frank, James, and Lilly weren't as fortunate, James and lily had been killed by the Dark Lord, he knew that the Lestranges had something to do with disposing of Longbottom Sr.

All of it was printed into the Daily Prophet the day before, it was also said that Sirius Black was sending an entire Auror squad looking for him for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, and Frank Longbottom. He suddenly picked up on a very familiar sent, one that he has been dreading for the last few days.

He didn't know how, but Black had found him, even in his rat form Sirius still found him. Sirius sent out a patronus, before he gave chase to Peter. And it ended with Sirius going to Azkaban for the murder of twelve muggles and one Peter Pettigrew when all of the other Death Eaters have been captured around December. Their one top Auror sent to the Prison for the crime while other Aurors were suspended for almost the same thing, half of the Auror force in shambles afterward for many years to come.

Everyone knew that Peter had been the secret keeper, but were shocked to know that Sirius went to the extremes to kill twelve muggles in the process of hunting down Peter.

****

OooOooO

On December 25th, 1981 Dumbledore took Harry Potter to live with his blood relatives, be damned with the Potter's Will. After all, Albus sent Sirius away knowing full well that he was innocent and that he never did send that Reductor curse at the street. All part of a plan to send Harry with someone else, he also agreed with the Wizengamot that Harry wouldn't be safe living in the environment with a werewolf or any other wizarding community. Although he had quite a bit of flak from most of the Hogwarts staff, mainly Professors McGonagall and Snape.

It had surprised him that Severus would disagree that Harry remain with his muggle relatives. In the end they all agreed, mainly because he had modified their memories and any doubts. Claiming that he'd explain the situation to the Dursleys.

Nope, no such thing happened, he just left young Harry sitting their on their doorstep without much besides his blanket and a letter. As he walked away he turned around and set a power block that would've slowly ebbed away had not another entity deflected it.

****

OooOooO

The detached soul was glaring at the retreating back of Dumbledore. _How dare he...How dare that old coot try to disable me! _He sent a moderately powered stinging hex at Dumbledore through Harry. He was sure to make sure that he tripped when the hex hit him, making him think that the fall incurred that stinging. He was satisfied when the old man started limping away holding his leg while muttering about old age and what not.

Harry James Potter, the boy-who- lived-again, began to think of ways to help his younger counter self. Before he could get far, the door opened as Petunia Dursley opened the door to get the paper and let out a shriek as she had seen the baby sitting on her doorstep. _Let the games begin old man..._ With that he followed the baby in as his aunt quickly grabbed it and ran inside, calling Vernon as she went.

As time went by, Harry knew that telling his younger self that he was from the past...O_r was it future?_ anyway, that wouldn't go to well. So he decided to change his name, Harold James.

Harold noticed that they never did take care of him, even as a baby, only feeding the poor kid when absolutely necessary. Only changing his nappies every now and then in the day. Hell, they even left him in the bloody cupboard at the age of two. It was then that he resolved to take care of the toddler. Sure, he only had basic to moderate knowledge about taking care of babies, what with living for a thousand years. _Right, by now I would be able to take care of my own kid if I was to get her pregnant._ Harry rolled his eyes at the thought, _I swear to whatever deities that exist in our world, that I WILL find you._

With that in mind, he continued to care for young Harry.

****

OooOooO

Ginny Potter was in a screaming rage, although the only one to hear her was sleeping peacefully. _I was so close, so bloody close to him! _She continued this rage for the next few days, knowing it wouldn't help much. When she calmed down, she decided it was best that she helped when she needed to, and stay out of the way.

****

OooOooO

When Harry turned three Harold watched, no seethed in anger watching the Dursleys coddle their whale of a son, despite it being Harry's birthday and not the blob's. He decided it was time to make an appearance.

__

"

Harry? Can you hear me?" He asked attentively, not really knowing if this will work because it was his own body he was talking to, despite the age. Talking to his ancestors was easy, they weren't him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in a usual kid manner, eyeing him suspiciously. "An' who is Harry?"

__

Great, the poor kid doesn't even know is own name yet.

Harold inwardly sighed before answering the questions. "I'm your friend, you know, some one to protect you against these people. You are Harry. You can call me Harold." With that, he helped Harry.

For the next year he taught the basic knowledge such as writing and reading to young Harry, yet at certain holidays such as Christmas he had conjured a gift for him. KKnowing that the Dursleys didn't give him presents of any use or any at all.

****

OooOooO

Dumbledore was following an unspeakable, curious as to why he was summoned here in the first place. All he was told by the unspeakable was that there was a matter of importance.

"Here we are Professor, this particular prophecy was made not too long ago, by Madam Flamel." the person with an obscuring charm that distorted their voice and mad their facial features unidentifiable gave a wave towards an orb that read:

****

From Perenell

To

Nicholas

For

A.P.W.B.D

And

Unknown child of the Moon?

Intrigued Albus picked up the orb as the unspeakable walked off to some place or another. Perenell Flamel was standing up reciting the prophecy: "_A Child of five years shall become the child of the moon...bearing two in one...shall change the world for the better or worse...deceived by the stars and the old ones...He searches for his other half...as the half moon rises..._

As far as Dumbledore was concerned, this prophecy was meaningless. _So what if this, child, finds his other half? Or that he is turned into a werewolf? Furthermore, why bother with such trivial matters such as the stars or old ones?_

With that Albus Dumbledore put the orb back on the shelf before walking away, too busy to notice the last part of the prophecy: For_ he is the son of the green lightning...Born to fight in the dark...and change the world...for better or for worse._

Dumbledore didn't care if he was part of the reason why Lily Potter was dead. _It needed to be done, for the sake of the true prophecy, for the greater good. And besides, what use is a child that can't be manipulated due to moral issues?_

****

OooOooO

Ginny Potter was getting bored of just waiting around. After all, she was once and always will be a Weasley with the temper. Yet on this day, she was caught off guard.

"Hello? I know your here somewhere." A four-year-old Ginny said in her dreams one night. Mrs. Potter was caught in surprise that the girl knew she was here. "Are you here to protect me? Who are you?"

"I'm...yeah, I'm your guardian..." the 'Guardian' felt like hitting her self for doing something as reckless as this.

"Really! You want to be friends. What's your real name?" Ginny asked naive as to be expected from kids. "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you!"

"Um...you can call me..." She tried to remember what Harry wanted to name their first daughter. "Rose." _Why of all names...does it have to be a flower?_

"Don't you have a last name?"

"I don't think us guardians have last names, but for your sake you can call me Rose Weasley" _Do guardians really have last names? I guess it doesn't matter anymore. _"And I guess I can be your friend..." With that said, things started to play into her favor. "What's today? I don't really pay attention to calendars nowadays."

Ginny frowned in thought before replying. "I tomorrows my birthday, I thought you knew that?"

"Sorry, I just found out today that I'd be your guardian. So how old will you be?" Rose asked, fully knowing her age.

"Me and Ron will be five!" With that, she held up her hand to emphasize.

****

OooOooO

The time was getting closer to Harry's birthday, yet today was Ginny and Ron's birthday, _I wonder why her birthday is the same as Ron's...well this is an alternate universe so I guess I shouldn't be surprised._

Although the day passed by like any other, the next day changed that.

"BOY!" Harold rolled his eyes at his uncle. "Now we're going to Marge's house, and since Mrs. Figg is ill, we can't just leave you here. Now get the luggage and put it in the boot!"

Harry done as told, not knowing that the following events will change his life, literally, forever.

****

OooOooO

Author's notes: Right, the Infamous prophecy that doomed Harry to make the Elder Wand backfire on Voldemort. However, this time, things have changed; his wand will not backfire as such. Kinda sad really, the most powerful dark lord is killed by his own wand and disarmed at death. No, the deathly Hollows will not be the big part of the story; rest assured they would be in it, but not much of an equation as cannon.

About the Horcruxes, yes they will be in here. Any suggestions on any more of them besides the locket, the diary, and Harry? I'm not going to bother with the ring in this timeline, nor the cup and the diadem.

Right, also which house should Harry be in for the sorting? or not sorted but a member of Hogwarts school since time travel falls under Slytherin, but the wits and loyalty as well for the other two houses make everything void? might as well start on that now, also, can someone give me the listings of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams in first year? thank you very much to those that comply.

If there are errors let me know, thank you for reading this last part.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Fate refined  
Author: Fred2008  
Rating: T (for language)  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry potter, tons of things would've been changed, however I do not, so don't sue me. These characters portrayed in this fan fiction is owned by J.K Rowling and companies too numerous to name.  
Summery: something happens that could lead to an uncertain future for our hero of the story. And Ron is going to be getting a huge life changing experience by our local redheaded sister.  
**

**A/N: remember, Harry and Harold are basically the same people with different personalities.** _mind talking, (talking to ones self). _also answer to reviews, and questions at the end of the chapter

****

Chapter 2  
The Beast Inside

They arrived late to Marge's house, at that point Ripper the pit-bull dog sent Harry up a tree. No one even bothered to check up on him that night. Harold put up silencing charms around himself so that they wouldn't get suspicious of Harry talking to himself.

"Are you bloody mad! Now we'll never get down from here!" he yelled. "I have no idea why I trust you in the first place."

"So your finally getting the picture are you? Trust. No. One." Harold said while folding his arms. "I'll guide you every now and then so you know when to give your trust or give none at all."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and what? Your going to tell me I can do magic and what not?

****

OooOooO  
Later in the Night  
OooOooO

"So...What your saying is that I will have to lead the Wizarding world, assuming that magic is real. And that my life is going to be so hellish that I might not make it to the very end to see the peace of the people." Harry asked.

"Yes, thats most of it." Harold said nodding.

"And that your here to help me prevent such a thing from happening, also that the nightmares that I've been having off and on are the result of the future, right?"

"Again, yes, that pretty much sums it up."

"I have one last question..."

Harold nodded his head to continue "Go on..."

Harry shouted as he waved his hands in the air "Are you bloody mad? and what is it with you saying 'Merlin' all the time?"

At this Harold tensed their body up, that presence was back again, also he noticed that Ripper was missing. He also that the night sky was about to brighten up as the full moon was about to make an appearance. "We have to get inside, or somewhere safe, Now!"

However, there was one slight problem with that, the house was a far amount of meters away from the lone tree. Sure he would've been there in less than a few minutes, however this presence was almost upon them.

And it was.

Harold knew without a doubt that he was in serious trouble, and that there was no wizards or witches in the immediate area to stop this monster from attacking him. That didn't mean for a minute that he was going to back down from this fight. He blocked out Harry totally, and started to draw upon his own core. With all his will he conjured a silver knife, although pretty much useless since it wasn't as sharp as any other knifes it was silver. _I didn't even know he was around here the last time...unless..._

His train of thought was pulled to a screeching halt as Finrer Greyback came out of nowhere, looking vicious with a wicked smirk on his face. "So Mr. Potter, we meet at last. Thanks to that brilliant dog here, I was able to find you. I want to hear you scream and taste your throat for defying the Dark lord!" with that the full moon came out over the hills shining over Greyback. The terrible monster was about to show its true face.

_No Remus Lupin here to save you this time sonny, your on your own. _Was Harold's last thought before he lept out of the way from the transformed Greyback. _Damn those fates for doing this to me..._

Harold dodged the werewolf for a few minutes, rolling around and just missing being bit by sheer luck. A few times when he was about to go for Greyback's sholder or side with his knife he was thrown a couple of metres. He was pinned down as this five year old body couldn't handle the physical aspects of the movement. Finrer was about to go for this throat when Harry seen what the thing was and panicked. Without much thought his body moved the arms over his face when Greyback bit. Harold screamed in pain and anger, the former because of the bite, and the later because Harry had panicked.

Taking control again he shoved the werewolf off of them amplifying his strength with magic. Although he wasn't pushed far. Summoning the knife, he jabbed it into the werewolf's side. The werewolf howled in pain before running off into the darkness. The silver knife still embedded into its side. _Damn...So much for not being a werewolf..._

At that, Ripper the annoying pitbull dog came running out of the shadows and started biting at his leg._ Once I meet with those Fates I swear to whatever Gods are out there, I'll kill them..._because at that moment Aunt Marge and the others came running out and she started to yell at Harry for hurting her 'baby'. His aunt and uncle grudgingly took him to the nearest hospital to treat the bites.

That of course didn't stop them from _not_taking him back to Marge's house where they didn't even let the wounds heal properly, dispite the doctor's warnings, and concerns of staying there to monitor them. Once treated by stitches, a cast, as well as anti-biotics the Dursleys just dragged him out. Sentancing him to cleaning out the dog pound and the usual tirade of chores. Not to mention the trouble and torcture from their whale of a son Dudley.

****

OooOooO

Little did Harry know, that the doctor that healed him was a squib, which alerted to the Ministry that Harry was bitten by what looked like a werewolf. They in turn started an investigation on the Dursleys, the squib also reported that the young boy had tons of bones that were mistreated and improperly placed. Also a string of other problems that pointed towards child abuse.

The good news was that they were building a case, and would have them detained for questioning in the near future. However, the downside was that it would take time as well, too much time because of Harry being a suspected werewolf.

She knew that the Ministry of magic goes by protocol, but that didn't mean that Jessica Conway would make sure that he had someone to take care of him if he really is a werewolf. She decided to call up an old friend of hers should something happen to Harry Potter.

****

OooOooO

Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley was having her own troubles, Ron was being a self centered prat. _No more Ron, we're going to make sure of that..._

With that in mind she resovled to get Ron to care for others, as well as be more accepting to being in poverty. Just then her guardian Rose, the second person inside her came out. _Yes, Ron can an insufferable git at times. Don't be too subtle, even if it is outright blunt he misses the hint. This may take lots of your time though._

Ron had no idea of how much he was to change in the upcoming years as Ginny started to drill into his head that he wasn't the only one with problems.

"Ron? Are you in there?" a five year-old Ginny asked after knocking on Ron's door.

The door opened almost immediately, "What do you want Ginny? Don't you have dolls or something to play with?" he asked rather rudely. "Why don't you go play with that Loony Lovegod..."

"It's Luna, Ronald. And I don't have 'dolls to play with'." she said _The git..._ "I was wondering if you can teach me how to fly on a broom."

She didn't really get much else to say before he started to make remarks about how she couldn't fly. "Ginny, your too young to fly, and besides your a girl, girls can't fly at all on brooms, so just go away!" with that he slammed the door on her face. She did the only thing that a five-year-old girl would do, she ran to her room and started fuming her anger through tears.

Sure she was overreacting, sure Ron was just another boy being a boy, and sure that she knew before hand that this was going to take time. Then again, she was after all only five, she had that right to cry if she wanted, and being a girl doesn't count.

Just as fast as she started, she stopped, her face set with determination.

**OooOooO**

Time went on, and when they got back from Marge's Harry was sentenced to the cupboard, not allowed any food for two days, and only let out twice a day to go to the bathroom. It was not spent doing nothing.

"Harold...What was that, that thing that bit me..." Harry asked, close to stammering the answer.

Sighing, Harold told him more about the magical world, and that it holds more than just wizards and witches.

Harry was sitting inside his cupboard, just the night before the full moon. He was bitten on July 2nd, and the upcoming one was a blue moon. These types are harsh on the body, he would know because Harold had told him so. He was feeling so agitated, yet had no idea why. Sure it could've been his relatives bugging the hell out of him, mainly 'Dudders'

"So what happens tomorrow if no one knows it was a werewolf bite? I don't want to kill my relatives_."_ He asked Harold, Harry was more than terrified of what could, and would happen.

"I have no idea Harry...maybe we can run away from here."Harold was considering this option for the last week now. "I know of a few places we can go to, but I'm not sure if that is a wise move."

Before he could ponder the idea he heard a muffled voice cast an unlocking charm on the outside door. Once opened he heard quite a few people talking in serious tones. Most of them clambering upstairs to search, while the others were looking around.

"Wait, I smell another one around here somewhere." _That voice sounds familiar... _"I think he's in the cupboard!"

With that there were many disbelieving sounds, before someone opened the door. There Harold seen the one person that he least expected. Standing there with his wand lit was none other than Remus Lupin had come with the Aurors to get him out of there.

"By Merlin...Come on Harry, we're going to get you out of here and somewhere safe." Harry just glanced oddly at him, as if judging wither to attack him or not for even entering his 'territory'. "I'm not here to steal your stuff, I just want to take you somewhere safe."

Harry was having a hard time trusting adults, even more harder times trusting others. Yet for some reason he felt like attacking this other guy for some odd reason, before he mentioned something that sent those thoughts a 180 degree turn on those feelings.

"I'll be your guardian, I'll protect you to the best I can cub. You don't have to hurt me, and I'll never hurt you on purpose." He felt comforted by that alone.

"Who are you?" he asked with a wary face.

"I'm Remus Lupin, come along, we're going to take you someplace safe..." As Lupin finished Vernon and Petunia Dursley were shouting along with Dudley who was screaming in fear.

Although the scene looked grim for the Dursleys, Harry took an odd satisfaction that he was free from them at last. THe Aurors had taken them into separate cars, knowing that using magic in a muggle filled neighborhood was risky so had taken the muggle approach using cars.

**OooOooO**

"What should we do with him Remus? You said that he was a werewolf?" Jessica asked while sipping on a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron. She and Remus had agreed to meet up at the old dreary pub, and were currently discussing what to do with Harry. Plus it was good to have a change in pace, living in the muggle world was dull at times, dispite being a doctor in training.

Remus just rubbed his eyes in weariness and frustration, just five hours ago he along with Aurors and child protection agencies went and picked harry up at his relatives. "Yes, he is indeed a werewolf. How he became one is a mystery, though I bet whatever galleons that I have it was greyback. I have a suggestions about what to do about Harry's first transformation though, there was a recent development called the WolfesBane Potion. It allows the drinker to retain his mind while transformed."

Remus paused before continueing "Although it is not very popular, due to its high cost and the need for a potions master to make it. Also it has to be taken in the span of two days. Although if you take a dose every half hour for six hours it could help."

Jessica felt like slapping herself. O_f course, the wolfsbane potion_. "Where do we get the potion though? I'm sure it would take a while to get some."

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "We can request some from the ministry, they usually have some handy...though for what reason i have no idea." He had a suspicion it was for the unspeakables, yet...it didn't quite fit the bill. He was interrupted by Jessica.

"What about the Dursleys? What happens to them?" She asked, her tone bitter.

At this Remus looked up into her eyes. "We found something else, Petunia Dursley has had fraternal twins. They are a year younger than Harry, apparently they were left at an orphanage near Little Wingleton, one of the best it looks like."

"But why would they sent thier own kids to an orphanage?" _They can't be magical now...could they?_

Almost as if he was reading her thoughts he answered. "They're magical twins, the caretakers there say that Petunia visits them periodically, about three times a week until recently. Though they also say that should anything happen to them that they go to one Harry Potter regardless of age. So I have no idea what to do with them..." he suddenly had a thought, giving Jessica a thoughtful glance. "Maybe you can..."

Jessica's eyes widened, "No, I can't watch kids with the job I have! No, absolutely not!"

"Oh come on, you don't have to change their names or what not, just take them in as foster kids. I'll bring Harry over whenever I can, barring the full moons. Besides Harry has as much right to visit them as that woman does. I doubt he even knows that he has more cousins than that fat whale."

"You know, now he'll be a ward of yours, Remus? Are you alright?" Remus had just gone very pale, even compared to the time frame for full moon. No, this was from something else.

"I think I just remembered something, something important..." With that he jerkidly stood up and ran to the floo, leaving to an unknown location.

**OooOooO**

Arthur Weasley was having a strange day, to say the least, all started out just fine, now after a raid from a tip about some boy, it all started going downhill. Starting with the fact that the boy was reported to be a werewolf, that followed up by the kid living with abusive and neglective relatives. He rubbed his tired eyes, it just got more complicated, once they found him they wouldn't even release the information, not even a name. All of that hard work, yet all was kept from the other heads of various departments.

He walked in through the door to find his family sitting around the dinner table, they all looked up as he entered, with the usual cheery welcomes, it brought a smile to his face everytime, even during the war. He sat down wearily, not noticing he was doing so.

If the others noticed they didn't say anything. Save for Ginny who was watching her father curiously, Rose had taught her to notice small things to help her with her pranking, or helping others that need it.

And at the moment, her father needed the most help at the moment, Molly Weasly seemed to pick up on this.

"Kids, why don't you go and play when you get done eating. And Percy, no pranking your brothers, do you understand." She asked with certain authority that put even Mad-Eye Moody in his place most of the time.

Yet with Percy, it didn't seem to phase him as it should've, but on the inside he was cowed. "Yes Mum, come on Gin, lets go play." with that the two left out the door.

Yet when the others left to go to their respective rooms, Percy and Ginny just shared a look and she wandlessly cast a spell that allowed them to look into the room and hear what was going on. Percy, not much fazed, just grinned. "You have got to teach me that."

They sat there and listened to the two talk about the investigation, and something about tons of scars and broken bones. some of which that have been incorrectly placed. Their little eavesdropping turned into something much more serious, to the point where Percy's usual grin was gone. Who in the world would hurt their own children, or any other for that matter? was the thought running through their minds.

"But who would hurt such a poor dear! What happened of the boy?" Molly asked, once the tale was told. Being a mother of seven children afterall would change ones veiws.

We don't know, only that the Aurors had taken him to St. Mungos to be treated. Other than that, its all a guess." Arthur said, he rubbed his face wearily. "We can only hope that he can survive the first transformation, and that he is in good hands."

With that, the whitefaced kids walked quietly back to their rooms. What no one knows, was that Rose was watching the whole thing, hoping for the best for whoever the kid was. She was also hoping it wasn't the one person that has been worrying her since they were placed on this plane of existance.

**OooOooO**

Harry was confused as hell, just hours ago, he was taken out of his cupboard by a strange man. He didn't know why, but he wanted to attack this person for stepping foot near his cupboard. _Since when did I get protective of that hell hole, and for that fact when did I start cursing up a storm?_

Just then a woman came in carrying a vial full of what looked like a Potion, _Of all the medicine in the world they still use potions! what next i find out that they still wear robes?...right, those guys that came and took the Dursleys had those on. I wonder what will happen to me now..._

His last thought was inturrupted with that same man that he would later call his uncle, as well as his savior to himself.

**OooOooO**

Authors notes: well, it seems as if things are looking rather gloom for the boy-who-lived-twice-over. And the Fates seem adamant that he be punished for his 'crimes'. That will change in the following chapters, as well as the entire plot line.

Oh, and people are asking about the plot? and that its confusing...well a few suggestions would be helpful, and hopefully a beta sometime soon. Also a question about reincarnation and time travel...the concept was t/t but it seems more like reincarnation...likewise, opinions and suggestions welcomed. To answer Guru-poisnonous blowfish, yes, I'm merging the characters together, yet it takes time to do so, just doesn't happen overnight you know. Now the dumbles thing is confusing...if you want an explanation visit my profile...I don't want to become an author that answers questions repeatedly in his/her stories and chapters.

about harry/harold peronalities. Harold can, for a period of time control Harry's body, they are completely different people, harold is much older, likewise. Harry on the other hand is starting to grow up tons faster than he did in canon. Yet this time he knows what a bit of love is, even if the only one to show it was himself.

I was planning on getting rid of the Dursleys, but that wouldn't be fun with other plots that will come into play. and sorry for the cliffy, and looking for a beta...or someone to just read over the story before posting.


	4. chapter 3

**Tittle: Fate Refined  
HP disclaimer: I do not own H.P. characters of this story.  
History disclaimer: I do not own any of the other characters, myths, legends, nor any other things that flow with history, they belong to various other companies, persons, and what not.  
Rating: pending, recommended M  
Summery: Harry is living the life of a Werewolf, Dumbledore finds out about Harry moving away as well as being a werewolf. Remus invites the Weasleys to visit. And tons of other things, such as fate being reprimanded. Also, is Dumbledore really who he say's he is? read on.  
A/N: remember, Harry and Harold are basically the same people with different personalities. For convenience sake, I'll have to have Tonks nine years younger than Lupin.  
A/N2: god, I just realised that I write in small sections, barly even a screen's worth of story per section...maybe I fear info-overload. makes no sense though since these chapters are 10k words each.**

**Chance, Circumstances, and Nightmares**

**Chapter 3  
*please note, the story may be incomplete, for i have decided to just upload the thing. I will read over it again later to fix these errors and addon or take off.**

"Hey Harry, how are you?"

Harry looked up, and seen the same guy that had taken him out of the cupboard. For some reason, he was pulled toward the guy, even after knowing only his name. He knew he should have said something, yet all he did was just smile a litte, even then it felt fake. After all these years of living with the Dursley's, it was a little hard for him to actually trust anyone, mainly adults. _Harry, say something, your making him uncomtherble._

"Erm...Hi Mr. Lupin, I'm good, I guess...how are you?" Harry asked, still untrusting of him by default of just meeting him, despite the werewolf tendencies.

"Good as to be expected Harry." he answered with a shrug. Although the awkardness was gone, there still seemed to be something else bothering Remus. "Harry, did you know that you have other cousins?" although a random question it was still a question.

Having thinking it over Harry answered. "Not that I know of...why? Do I have another family somewhere else?" _Do I really have anyone else to go to all this time?_

Remus knew that although Harry was young, and was a wizard, he knew little about any other family he had. "Well, your aunt Petunia had Twins, they are staying at an orphanage not far from Private Drive. They are both sisters, the caretakers there say that they are under no circumstances to be adopted to anyone other than you, should something happen to them." He noticed that Harry bowed his head, _something he seems to be doing as far as I have seen _"They too are magical."

It was then he noticed Harry's shoulders shake, although it was almost unnoticable, Remus knew better. James was exactly the same way, only showing little to no emotions when he was like this.

The mediwitch came in later with more potion, Remus recognised it as the Wolfsbane potion. She seen that Harry was sleeping so she hooked up an IV that was attached to the vile upsidedown. She checked him over before nodding and leaving. That was all there was too it.

Later in the day Harry awoke, "Harry, the healers say it is ok for you to leave for the night, provided you keep taking this potion they will give hourly. We are to go to the ministry to register you as a werewolf." Remus' voice cracking a little at the last parts of his speech, yet continued. "Also, we are to go to the Werewolf society and request that you become my ward and cub."

If even possible Remus turned even more paler at that thought than Harry having to register as a werewolf. Harry seemed to be catching on to the facial features. "Remus...Why do we have to fo to the werewolf community?"

"Harry...You have to understand, that the Werewolf community is different from the Wizarding or Muggles..." Remus managed to get out. Remus spent the next half hour explaining everything to Harry about the Werewolf System, it was a Aristocracy, where the head was there due to wealth, influence, power, and one who takes down the leader.

From what Harry had seen, there was no working Government in the wizarding world, it worked by wealth, popularity, and "_the highest bidder it seemed" _Harold seemed to like coming out of nowhere. At this point Remus was telling how many Death Eaters bought their ways out.

_"Harold...what does he mean by binding us to him as his cub?" _Harry asked mentally while listening to Remus talk.

_"It means just that, but in the Wizarding world it usually has to to with taking a bit of blood and adding it to a potion...I'm not sure what it means for werewolves. Though I'm willing to bet it involves blood..." _With that Harold started to think things over, leaving Harry with Remus and the images of any rituals involving blood for company.

_Now I wished I never seen those shows Dudley watched..._ Harry though miserably as he thought of the many things that evolve the use of blood. Including one that involves using a ritual dagger to cut ones throat and spilling blood.

**OooOooO**

Dumbledore was pleased at how things were going his ways, though it had taken a few weeks he had effectively erased Ginny Weasley as the girl-who-also-lived. It would've been a scandal if he hadn't done so, his only plan was to make sure the boy survived, he never anticipated the Weasley's being there, nor the Longbottoms. Everyone had their memories slightly modified, so that only a few words would trigger the memories, and no one knew them but him.

Unknown to him, his plans were slowly being foiled by old ghosts of the future that passed by.

**ooOooO**

Once they got to the ministry visitor entrance Remus turned to Harry. "Harry, I'm going to do a few changes to your face, it won't hurt I promise." he said hastily at the look on his face. After Harry nodded he performed a few changes to his features, he now looked a little different, along with his hair color which was now a more dark brown than jet black, and his eyes were now James hazel brown mixed with amber.

Nodding at his work they stepped inside the phone booth. Harold smirked as Remus dialed the numbers spelling out 'MAGIC' _Some things will never change._

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, Please state your Name and business." the cool female voice said to them through the receiver.

"Remus Lupin and Harry Potter, here for Custody." Remus said in a slight monotone.

"Thank you, please collect your badges with your name." with that two badges came out of the coin dispenser. Harry looked at his and was surprised to see that it had his name on it.

**_Harry Potter  
Custody_**

As they put them on the female voice resounded again. "Please give your wand to the security receptionist at the end of the Atrium, thank you."

With that the phone booth started to descend. Harry didn't know what to expect, maybe an entire city of people moving about or something like that.

What he seen was not what he was expecting, the Atrium was like a huge walk way surrounded by a fountain of an old wizard, a witch, a centaur, and a house elf. There were tons of witches and wizards bustling around it going to places unknown to Harry. Everything was just wonderful looking in Harry's eyes, that is until he noticed that people were moving and avoiding him and Remus.

"Erm...Remus, why are they avoiding us?" he asked, still a little taken aback by the others, he also noticed that some looked at him and Lupin in disgust.

At this Remus looked a little uncomfortable and a little angry. "Because Harry, They don't like me because I'm a werewolf. Most likely they think the same as you since your wearing your cousins cast offs." that last was almost a growl. "Don't worry about it though, as long as they don't think you are the 'boy-who-lived' you'll be fine." He handed his wand to the front desk security guard. Who in turn tried to get the process done as fast as he could before handing the wand back like it would bite him any second. They continued to the lifts, as they walked into an empty one everyone save a few others stepped into it. One of them were Arthur Weasley and a few others who had scars on their faces that looked like claw marks.

"Fredrick," Remus nodded to a young looking guy who had scars on their arms. "Any news on Finrer?"

Fredrick just rubbed his eyes tiredly before sighing his answer "Remus, you know by now that Finrer can easily slip our sights. By the time we figure out where he'll be next full moon, he'll be long gone by the time we get to him." As Fred looked over at Remus he noticed that Harry was with him. "And who is this? Another one of Greyback's?"

"Yeah, another one, but this one is a special case." At this he nodded towards Harry's forehead where there was a fient lightning bolt scar, just barely covered by a glamour. They all knew Arthur Weasley was trying to be inconspicuoius while he was looking at Harry. One of the other guys pressed the stop button on the lift as Remus turned to . "Arthur, I trust that you'll keep whatever you hear or see a secret. There is no need to stress the importance of this is there?" He didn't want to do this but he let a small amount of the werewolf out, making his eyes more amber than before.

"N-No, we're fine, no one will know." Arthur stuttered after seeing the amber in the werewolves eyes, each of them sans Harry had that look.

"Good, now Fredrick, I'll see you guys at the council?" There were many nervous glances, this was not the only time that they had to have a meeting for adoption and custody over a werewolf that was bitten and abandoned. Every full moon, there is at least one or two people that are bitten, mostly by Finrer Greyback, that have to go through the ritual of custody if the person did not want to be under Finrer's pack. Although most of them were children and teenagers, the children almost never survive the custody, and the teens join his pack half of the time. Meaning that a marginal few actually leave Greyback alive.

The elevator started moving after he said this. From there they spent the next few hours, along with a few wolfbane potions, filling out custody papers. Harry Potter was now Harry Potter-Lupin, going by James Lillison for identity issues that will surly arise should the world find out about his infliction.

"James? Can you wait outside for a few minutes while I talk to Madam Bones? Thanks" Remus asked while closing the door after he nodded. "Alright Madam Bones,"

"Please Mr. Lupin, call me Amelia, Madam Bones makes me feel old." She said with a smile.

"Only if you call me Remus. Now we don't have much time Amelia as you well know. So I'll get to the point. Dumbledore will most likely be looking for Ha-James some time. So I'd appreciate if you can give him the run-around for me." Seeing her look of confusion and disbelief he continued. "I don't know how, but He fits into this one way or another. He knew there was a leak with information as well as a leak of the...a leak of the...Damn him!" he started swearing under his breath for a second before huffing. "Apparently he has a secrecy charm placed on us."

Now this peaked her interest. "Secrecy charm? This must be big if he is using those." she continued muttering about it for a moment before continuing. "I'll see how long I can stall him with a fake paper trail, and what not, but I want to know why the run around some time in the future." With that Remus left the office.

It was almost three o' clock in the afternoon when they left the ministry, from there they flooed straight to the Werewolf enlistment center where Remus had to fill out more papers for the Werewolf council to be held before full moon, which was few hours away. Although every half-hour Harry had to take the wolfsbane potion to lessen the pain of the transformation, also to lessen the fatality of the first transformation. That didn't' stop the restlessness that came before every transformation however, as Harry was pacing around and doing some nervous ticks he always done when he was put in the cupboard such as running his hand through his hair making it messier or rubbing his neck.

When they were finally finished the full moon was only an hour away. Harry was paler than usual, and from what he heard he had to do in order to become Lupin's ward he had to battle with another werewolf that has been through at least a years worth of transformations, assuming that he lived past the transformation that is. According to Werewolf Rights, you had to dominate another werewolf in order to void the dominance that Finrer had over other werewolves. He didn't have to win per'se, but he had to be alive when they come to check on him in the morning.

**OooOooO**

Harry stood in a circular room that had many runes running along it, most likely to reinforce the structure from the beating that will take place in just a short hour.

_Harry...Do you want me to take the first few transformations?_

_Wha? _Harry was very nervous and to the point of attacking anyone with anxiety.

_Do you want me to be the werewolf for the first few times?_ Harold asked again, more so in a statement. Y_ou'll only feel the after effects._

_Please? _The moon was only minutes away from appearing over the mountains tha surrounded the area. They could hear many men and women screaming in agony of the transformations, and those from miles away howling to the moon.

Harry's posture changed from meek to alert, even his body scent changed a bit. The guy across the room instantly stood straighter, as if sensing something different. Looking Harold straight in the eyes which now held so much knowledge and power,it was unnerving. "Who are you?" It was then that the moon decided to make an appearance. It peaked from the mountains, shinning in through the roof windows.

The effect was instantaneous, they both fell to the ground, howling in agony, more so for Harry. It was worse than when he had been hit with a muscle strecher hex, every muscle in his body started to rip apart to rearrange itself. That wasn't even half of it, his bones started breaking, cracking, and popping out of place before they started to rearrange themselves and elongating. He never noticed the hair that was growing at an alarming rate, his face started morphing to form a snout and change into that of a wolf. It seemed like hours before it ended, he had retained most of his mind, before something started to happen, something was fighting Harold for dominance.

Harold couldn't figure out what it was, so he started to fight back. No matter what he tried it always seemed to anticipate his every move. Before he could do anything he felt himself get pushed back against the wall. Looking up he forgot about his battle with the other werewolf. Deciding to just run for it, he rolled to the left as the battle inside his mind intensified. The next few hours showed Harold dodging and rolling, it was about two in the morning when he decided to just give up the battle for now with the internal struggle since it was making him weaker and slower. He decided it was better to just let the wolf take over, for he was far too exhausted and wanted to just submit to the wolf, what he didn't count on was his strength returning to him in tenfold and a triamphet howl.

The other werewolf hesitated senses fully on edge as he felt a change within the other one. From controlled to a totally primal animal. It seemed to have hesitated too long as the younger one sped at him trapping him to the wall by its throat. They both were locked into an intense starring contest, it lasted for five minutes before the older one looked away, with that the younger one dropped him and howled into the night.

**OooOooO**

When morning came Remus, tired and sore, stood anxiously next to another person who was tired as well, opening the door to one of the many combat rooms. When it finally opened they expected to see Harry either dead or very bashed up. What they seen however was Harry laying there sleeping, as the other guy was worse for wear. When questioned later the older guy wouldn't say and Harry couldn't remember much from the transformation.

Life went on from there as the transformations got easier to handle. Harry made many friends, his own pack from other kids that were bitten. Two of them were twins, although when they transformed they had different colored fur. One of them was a girl who was 10, she reminded Remus of Lily at times, though she looked completely different from her, with black hair and blue eyes. The other kid was in his teens, he used to be muggle, until he ran into one of Finrer's members by accident, he looked more like a younger version of Remus.

They were all extremely loyal to Harry, more so when he helped them with the transformations and caring for them. People in the Werewolf Community were starting to see that there is more ways to lessen the pain of transformations. It was like Finrer's jests against them and his taunting in battles, you must accept the wolf for what it is, embrace it! Yet there was more to it that just imbracing the wolf, you have to work with it, balance it out. *but we'll leave that for another time*

One night three months later.

**OooOooO  
WARNING! EXPLICIT CONTENT, DON'T READ FOR THOSE OF WEAK STOMACHS!**

Harry was watching a huge battle between teenagers and men in dark robes shot lights at each other. It was chaos, it was like those American Fourth of July, blues, greens, reds, and yellows. It was crazy. Looking around he seen a blonde girl shooting tons of spells at the ground around her and her opponent, changing grass to stone slabs to protect her or turning the air around her opponent to ice and flinging it at him.

Every where he looked there were teenagers and what looked like soldiers trying to push back the Black Robed men. Death Eaters...The one leading them seemed to be a crazed lady who had wondered off somewhere once the battle started.

Another look showed a red headed young man in a rage shooting red beams left, right, and center; his spells causing an area wide effect of blasted ground and sharpenel. As he watched the man he noticed tears running down his face, before a huge wave of fire fanned out of his wand obscuring the view as many of the Dark Robed people screamed in agony.

He himself was firing them at a random opponent. To say he was shocked would've been the understatement of the century, he had seen some kid that was about 14 years old get his neck sliced by a spell to the point where you could see the spinal bones. He felt stinging in his eyes as he watched the kid crumple, but his head turned to look elsewhere. The next sight was almost enough to make him puke, there twitching and screaming on the ground was someone that was maybe 17 or 18 years old on fire. Someone, a crazy looking woman holding a wand to the teen with a crazy glint in her eyes. He quickly raised his wand, not knowing what he was doing, before a green lightning bolt came out of it striking the woman sending her flying. He ran over to the person on fire, slowing his pace, he once again raised his wand, the person looked up at him still screaming, but behind those eyes was a cold calm begging for death. He did not disappoint, he once again fired a green lightning bolt at the agonized person, before water shot out of his wand tip putting out the flames.

Harry wanted it to end, even before he had seen the burning person.

Glancing up again, he seen that most of the teenagers were down, the black robed figures were storming up the grounds to a building that looked like a military bunker, it was almost ruins now, half of the structure had collapsed some time ago. He felt his hands wrap around a necklace murmuring some words, before he knew it what was left of the defending force disappeared.

He just wanted it to end...

Harry seen the black cloaked men cheer and raid the building, he didn't know why, but he had a cold smirk on his face. He took out a rock that had many symbols on it, throwing it a small distance away he took aim. Waiting for the last one to enter, he shot a red beam at the rock effectively destroying it. Looking up he heard an explosion, followed by fire coming out of the windows. Seconds later many anguished screaming, he seen some people jumping out of the windows on the lower floors on fire. He knew, somehow, that he had just released an unending fire that will consume everything for the next mile, and that many invisible walls came up to stop anyone from leaving a two mile circle from the building unless they had a special earring.

He just wanted it to end, and now it had...

Harry disappeared after saying a few select words, taking the dead teens with him by portkey to a selected destination. The nightmare had just ended, he woke up screaming.

**OooOooO**

Remus Lupin was staring at his new charge, Harry Potter. Most of the time he's just sitting there concentrating on Merlin knows what. It seemed that he was always a loner, even to this day. What was stranger was that Harry would wake up screaming some nights if not four times a week. Maybe it was an after effect from being raised by those people. Speaking of them, he thought angrily, they seemed to have matured him beyond his years, when he made friends...it didn't seem like they were like kids. Remus thought about it for a few seconds before deciding that it is useless to think on these types of things.

Sure he had friends, but they all acted as if though he was a leader of some sort, the alpha of the group. What he needed was friends that he could play with that don't share the same burden he does. He vaugly remembered a family of redheads, smiling at the thought he decided to make a letter inviting them to come over. Remus knew that any other time recently is a bad time since full moon was just days away. And what better time for a visit than Harry's birthday?

**OooOooO**

Harry was having a good time, even if he couldn't stand full moons or the week during it. Despite that he had friends, friends that would stay with him until either he died or decided to leave. Harold on the other hand was going livid that things weren't going right, not to mention he had bunk inside Harry's mind with the werewolf. The only good point of it all was that there were no more Dursleys, and that he was staying with his guardian Remus Lupin. _The way it should've been...without being a werewolf that is... _Harold thought as he again had to calm the wolf down from flaring at someone that was annoying Harry.

For the last four years all Harry knew was that he had to clean and cook. Along with follow any whim that the Dursleys asked, no commanded of him. Any time his magic flared for a second he was punished harshly, when things happen on accident such as any day occurrence he was to blame. Every time he done the slightest wrong he was hit and belittled.

Now however when anything went wrong if he done accidental magic, he was praised for it and the problem fixed. Any little wrong, was given a small lecture and forgiven. The only ones to belittle him were the bad werewolves that bully around the 'fresh' ones. In all he finally had friends, was actually normal despite being in a werewolf community. And was currently living with one of his father's best friends.

"Harold? Can I ask you a question; you don't have to answer it right away though..." Harry asked one night, a week away from the full moon.

After a few moments, _"_What's the question?"

Harry hesitated for a second, trying to find the right words for it. "Why?"

Intrigued and yet confused Harold asked "Why what?"

"Why did you come back? You know full well that you have to relive what you've gone through...so why?" Harry asked, _It has taken me ages to figure it out, but now I know... _"Why did you come back here?"

Harold froze, if he had any blood his face would've drained of it. "How do you know if I am from the future? I could be an imaginary friend or something like that." _Bad move..._

"Harold, I'm not stupid!" From there Harold explained what happened and what will happen in the coming years.

**OooOooO**

The dam had finally broke, and the fates were not happy campers, they indescreatly decided to play with his life by setting up doubt and envy into a member of his pact. They even let the old man see that Harry was no longer under his wards, nor his thumb. They decided to leave the red head alone, seeing that she wasn't causing too much trouble in this timeline.

Chance, being the entity he was, was watching them from a distance, yet listening to their plans. He had suspected the three of injustice since the original Harry Potter timeline. He had a good chuckle once he found out that one of his friends decided to write a series about him, omitting details where needed of course. Yet from that timeline, things have progressively changed for the worst ever since then. Doing everything he could to help Harry each time, one would think that he was trying to replace the Fates.

He had given more chances to each Harry, yet half of the time it was Luck that helped him with his personal quest. More than once did Luck have to intervene when it seemed that some chances would end up killing the guy. Yet the Fates were oblivious to his changes.

This was the last straw according to him, he had enough proof to take to the higher ups. With a nod to himself he done just that, he silently left the room to call court. He walked through double doors made of gold. "Excuse me High Council, I believe I have some information that requests your attention." Everyone in the room looked down at him from their daises and seats. Most of them with expectant looks, others with that look that said 'I know-what-you-want-but-lets-hear-you-say-it', Chance fidgeted a little bit before continuing. "The Moara have been overstepping their boundaries with the 'Harry Potter Timelines' without regard for regulations..." Chance started presenting his case to the High Council.

**OooOooO  
Mrs. Potter's Thoughts.**

Speaking of Ginny, she was subtly teaching her younger self wandless magic. The youngest Weasley was using it to follow her older brother's footsteps, and become a prankster at heart. _Its strange...Percy was always the honest one, always strict...it's strange seeing him pull pranks on the twins and Bill. Even stranger is that Charlie is the oldest one._

'Rose' Walked through the house at night time, being the summer holidays she stopped in front of each of her older brother's doors, only to remember that Charlie was now sleeping where Bill should be. _Yet some things never change... _She thought, Charlie had told her earlier that he was going to be a Dragon Keeper somewhere in Romania.

There was tons of things going through her mind, one of the primary ones was that Harry had gone and gotten bitten by a werewolf. It was one thing that could happen to him considering his past. As she walked up the stairs, she noticed that Scabbers was scurrying downstairs. There was also that huge problem to deal with.

Peter Pettigrew wouldn't know what hit him when she would strike, that and she could also make him attack at any given point. One advantage she found out was that she still retained her magic and her wandless abilities. This of course led to her being exhausted at times she used them in the past. Her plan started to formulate in her head, she would have Ginny in the same room with her alone and 'Scabbers', she would then force him to transform back into his human form. Knowing from Harry before they went back was that he attacked them before they subdued him. This time shouldn't be any different; of course she would have to have her father and Charley there with them to make sure that he doesn't escape.

Rose chuckled to herself, _Ron sure isn't getting a break in this, I think he's starting to learn that he isn't the only one with problems. _Ginny had pulled various pranks that involved Molly yelling at him to think about others. Also Ginny had done tons of things in the last year or so that involved Ron learning about other people's problems, and that there are others that are worse off than him.

One plan had them all walking down the street in muggle london, where there were those that lived on the street. Of course they hurried past them, Ron being Ron asked why they were living on the street as they passed a small family sitting around a bag that had some muggle money in it. Molly pulled on Ron's ear and started digging into him to keep his mouth shut, after the shopping trip was over he got a long berating for insensitive questions. It didn't seem as if anything effected him, yet she knew, he was always in his room or outside, mulling things over. _Maybe there is hope for him afterall._

Rose stepped back into Ginny's room, it all seemed too strange, that close to a thousand years has passed and she had learned many things. The Weasley family was as old as the Malfoy, which wasn't that old, maybe a hundred years, but that was it...The Potter line was strange as well, it dated back to over three hundred. Although not much is known past 150 years. It was as if though someone had decided to cover everything up.

**OooOooO**

**(AN: I find it amusing that almost everyone describes Dumble's instruments like this segment does)**

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, in contempt glaring at the paper work that needs to be done. It was when he picked up the first papers when one of his instruments started whirring to life, while others started to puff out black smoke, most of them stopped functioning altogether. Only he knew this crazy system better than anyone else, and what was going on was not good at all.

He ran over to the fireplace, and made an emergency call to an old squib.

"Arabella! Are you here?" Albus shouted into the house. _I hope it isn't some death eater attack... or something, hopefully not Riddle._

"Professor? What is the meaning of this?" An old lady asked, while rubbing her hands together with a towel.

"It's about Harry, have you seen him lately?" He almost shouted, yet kept a calm voice.

"Headmaster? I thought you knew? The Aurors came and took him away along with the Dursleys. They were all over the Muggle News for child abuse." She had a confused yet concerned look on her face a moment later. "Headmaster? Are you alright?"

"Mrs. Figg, where are the Dursleys being held at? Do you know?" He was having a very hard time not letting his emotions show. She seemed to think it over, "Please, I must know."

"I have no Idea, you'll have to ask the Aurors." She was taken aback by his attitude. With his information Dumbledore left the Floo before activating it agian. "Ministry of Magic!" with that he was in a swirl of green fire and spinning around in the various fire places.

He walked out of the emerald flames, cutting a path through the people as they made way from him. He took no notice as he impatiently handed his wand to the security desk manager. Once he had his wand he quickly walked to the lifts, heading to the DMLE office. Like before, those that got in his way quickly stepped out of it, he was oblivious to it all. Once he stepped into the lifts he went to the floor of the DMLE offices, he was a little irritated that there was only one speed on the thing.

After an agonizing three minutes of waiting, due to everyone that got in and out of the lift he was finally on the right floor. He started to head for Madam Bones's office to speak with her about the Dursleys, when he gets his information he'll just obliviate her and any files. When he got there however, she had her office jointed with her assistant, and a few other Aurors as guards. "Ah, Amelia, how nice to see you, I'd like to ask you a few questions concerning some important people, alone if you please." he said with his eyes twinkling away as he looked pointedly at the others.

Amelia Bones looked up from her paper work, knowing Dumbledore would try something like this eventually, so she had it all planned out. "I'm sorry Dumbledore, but whatever you have to ask you'll have to ask it here, there was a new bill passed that states that whatever information requested must be given under the witness of the Head of the DMLE and said Head's assistant and at least one other person of law enforcement. Now, then what is the question?" with that she started to shuffle papers at random, looking them over and signing few.

The twinkle vanished almost immediately, he vaguely remembered saying 'aye' to this bill, at the time he thought it was doing good for him to approve. Now it was more a hindrence than anything. "I was wondering if you can provide help in looking for a missing person."

If Amelia wasn't good at hiding her emotions she would've been gaping. _Remus was right...Dumbledore is predictable. _"Well, we'll need to know who we are looking for. As well as a description of the person we are looking for." With that she grabbed a peice of parchment and a quill.

"I'm sorry, but this is a very private matter Amelia..."

"You must go through the proper channels Headmaster Dumbledore. The Laws are written for a reason, and you will do well to remember them. Now if you have a missing persons report then file it now or you can leave this office." She went back to reading boring reports as she waited for a response.

"I am Supreme Mugwump, and Holder of Merlin First Class, I ask that you meet me in private for this discussion." He said in a calm voice that was a demand.

"That is the Law Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore, if you can't provide me with a name and description then please leave."

"But Amelia..."

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to go meet the new Auror Trainees. Good day Headmaster." Amelia Bones was hard pressed to hide her smirk. _Now I know why politics is fun._ She stood up after a few minutes of shuffling papers around and signing a few, intending to go over the Aurors.

Dumbledore was seething inside, he now had to either find Harry himself or let the whole Ministry, then the Wizarding World know that he had lost Harry Potter. _That would just not due. _Deciding to do this job as quick as he can he went straight down to the records department.

**OooOooO**

Nymphadora Tonks stood nervously with a few others that had managed to pass the entrance exams. They had demanded Outstanding in your OWLs in certain areas, such as potions, which sadly only included her and two others from her year at Hogwarts. In all it was just her that managed to pass the exams out of the three, along with four others from the French ministry. Rumor had it that they had to duel Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody in order to become a auror, or at least last five minutes against him. Of course these were just the entrance exams, she didn't know if she'll last the training.

The door opened up admitting Amelia Bones and Head Auror Rufus, each of them carrying various files and papers. Stopping a few feet in front of them Amelia stepped up to address them. "Congratulations, you are now Auror Trainees, when I call your name you will come forward and get your first assignment of the day, as well as your list of supplies you'll be needing. Auror Trainee Will Bangalot, you are now part of the Trainees, come forward...Auror Trainee Juan DuPont..."

For the next eight minutes she called up everyone, leaving Tonks standing there alone as the others started congratulating each other on getting in. "That is all Auror Trainees, you are dismissed..." The others looked at each other and back at Nymphadora before leaving confused. Poor Tonks was left there with the other two wondering if she had somehow failed.

"Nymphadora Tonks, please step forward..." It sounded like an execution to her, but she done so. "Congratulations, you are now under the training of Alastor Moody, you have been promoted to train with him on all basic and advanced field work. It is a high honor to work with him, don't disappoint us." With that Tonks was given a file and a list of supplies she was to get. "Dismissed."

Stunned she thanked them and walked out the door. Not even ten steps away she hears someone say "Stupefy!" she immediately ducks as she turns to return fire, only to see her instructor standanding there smirking. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! So you're the one that drew the short straw eh! Well let's get a move on Lass!" She noticed that 'Mad-eye' had a noticeable limp on him***1**, leaving her wondering if he was even up to par with dueling. She would learn quickly not to question his dueling and stamina.

**OooOooO**

As time went on, Harold told Harry his life story, even sharing his memories with the kid. There were considerable gaps between his past and this one's future. Even though he made most of them, some of them were not of his creation. For instance being bitten by Greyback. Harry remembered clearly what he had to do in order to become Remus's cub, or his official ward. It was painful sure, but it wasn't too bad considering that he wasn't under Finrer's hold anymore.

_Remus? wonder what he's up to..._Harold thought as he seen his honorary uncle talking to someone through the floo network. As he got closer he heard them talking.

"..Arthur, I know that Harry would love your wife's cooking, maybe you can bring those sons and daughter of yours over to visit and maybe get Harry to actually play with them. He is after all only 7 years old, he needs friends, not allies, that is how he is treated mostly around here anyway."

"I don't know Remus, I mean bringing my family to a Werewolf Community? Would if Finrer is there?" the concerned voice of Arthur was heard.

"Hmm, you have a point there...Ok, how about this we'll all met at the leaky cauldron?" Harry shrugged his shoulders before he continued walking and remembering his other life before being forced to live over and over for a period of a thousand years.

_A thousand years... _He thought bitterly, _One thousand years spent trying to defy the fates, and this is what it takes, to become a werewolf and bring my wife into the mess of my life. _Harry had intimately knew his grandparents; _Though they never knew me, I doubt they even knew I existed, _and what not for the past hundred or so generations. Yet he still has yet to fully figure out his wife. Harry straightened out his posture, _If it means I have to wait another thousand years, then so be it. _Harry walked through the door to Harry's room, sitting down on the chair loosing himself to his thoughts and memories of the past. His only way of sleeping and resting.

Although it was said that the only way a ghost could be sleeping was to cross over, idly he thought _Funny that, I've died many times, yet here I am. Strange that the portraits and ghosts could see me but not anyone with a beating heart. _He remembered that from when the portrait of Godrick said hi to him, he asked if anyone else was able to see him, the portrait replied no. From there he discovered that they were bound to not speak of him or any others. _The Fates, it seems, have been very busy..._

**OooOooO**

"And that proves that they cannot be trusted with any type of power no more. I've had to intervene most of the time to set things right, as witnesses I have lady Luck help me, also with retired Fortune and Fauna." With that Chance had them called in to give testimony. The Council had already made the decision and were listening to the evidence and story told by the others. They too had found the Fates to be untrustworthy. The High Council had seen that they had taken one of the Harry Potters and Ginny Weasley, putting them in dangerous contact to the Harry/Hermione worlds. Had it not been for their direct intervention Harry and Ginny would've died long ago since that Harry would've been bonded to Hermione.

What mortals didn't know was that every universe was in a system, in this case Harry/Ginny Potter were supposed to go back in time to fix everything, yet the Fates sent them to the edge of the HpGw Universe which is closely linked to the HHr Universe. In some cases Harry had both Ginny and Hermione as his mates. It is unheard of to set those bonded already to be bonded with another separate soul. This of course was set of due to certain circumstances, such as the plot called **Half-Animal, Half Man** done by some fate that went by the name of **Nebkreb**, in the end Harry was happy with both Nymphadora and Ginny. Once he had been a Fate, and by his works, he got promoted instead of retired, it was his works from mortal to supreme councilman of this sector of the Harry Potter world. It had been the last fifty cases that had brought the attention of the council to the frauds, upon investigation they have seen that Chance and few others have tried to fix them back up to par in the last one-hundred or so cases.

There was plenty of cases of bad Fates, but when it came to it, they were always caught first thing. However, they never noticed until Fortune was recruited to help Chance.

When all was said and done, this was the biggest screw up since a plethora of minute glimpses into the Harry Potter realm known as one shots to those fan-fiction writers.

**OooOooO  
(AN: I do not know how things work in British prison systems so will just make it up as I go along)**

Remus paced back and forth in his room, deeply thinking about the other two Dursleys that Harry didn't know about. From what he heard, Vernon Dursley was getting it rough with his bunk mate and other cell partners. He had also heard he got solitary confinement on his third day there, for his own safety. Although the reason was because it was a friday he was put in, therefore it was monday when they got him out of there a little worse for ware. Although the trial was postponed from some reason or another for a later date. He heard nothing about Petunia Dursley as of yet, nor Dudley Dursley.

Finally coming to a decision he dissaparated to the nearest phone to call a friend up. "Hello? Is this the Conway Residence?"

**OooOooO**

"We're going to the Leaky Cauldron? Why?" Bill asked as he stared from one parent to the other. "I mean we could buy our school supplies early, but we haven't even got our book list yet."

"We're meeting a friend of the family, also to meet his new son he adopted. Do you remember Remus Lupin?" Arthur asked as he fastened his cloak. "Well he adopted a kid a few months back. Now I want you all to remember that Remus will be tired most of the day, along with his son. They have traveled a long way to meet us."

"Well how come they didn't just floo to the leaky cauldron? Or get there by portkey?" Ron asked as they walked out the door to the Ford Angelina that Arthur had bought a few years back. "They wouldn't be tired would they?"

"Ronald Weasley, they may be coming the same way we do. Or they might be saving for emergencies." Molly started her long speech about using the floo for emergencies as well as the Knight Bus. Although everyone knew that it was just another way of saying that they could be poor as well. When she was finished they were already half way to London. The rest of the time was spent laughing at stories and jokes.

When they got to the Leaky Cauldron they were far more cheerier than before, even the Twins, who were usually down to earth and serious had smiles. When they looked around they seen Lupin sitting there with his son James, though they both looked quite tired but happy. What they noticed was that Lupin had many scars on his face and exposed skin, James had very faint looking ones here and there as well.

Molly was the only one that decided to comment on it. "Remus! What on earth happened to you two? What did you do!" this went on for the next three minutes before he interrupted her.

"Molly, there is nothing wrong with us, I had an accident a few months ago. And James here had a few of those scars from his...other guardians." at her appalled look he quickly went on. "And besides, we can talk about that later, we're here to have a get together."

Molly gave the two a searching stare for a moment or two before relenting. "Alright, but I want an explanation when we're done Remus Lupin!"

Properly cowed he just nodded in agreement. They walked to the entrance of the Ally which was located behind the bar. Tapping the right bricks the wall started moving, rearranging itself into an archway, making young Harry look around in awe. There was many shops, as well as people bustling around Harry wished he had more sets of eyes to properly see everything. Harold too was looking around noting how things have changed in the last seven years. Last he seen the place was when he was with his father a year and a half before they were killed, that was the third time they had defied Voldemort.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny were walking in front of the parents and guardians chatting. Well, Ron was doing the talking, Harry and Ginny were too busy starring at each other as if though recognizing the other from someplace. Feeling drawn to each other, depended on each other, that one cannot live without the other. Ginny's first thought was to hug the boy that was walking next to her, to hold him forever. Harry too, had the same feeling, of just being with her would make him happy.

Harold felt very close to his goal of being with his long lost wife again, to hold her for eternity. Yet he knew now was not the time, that his goals will have to wait just a little bit longer. "Harry, do nothing, we don't want to draw suspicion to ourselves, not here. We need more time."

Reluctantly Harry stood down, but he kept taking glances at Ginny Weasley.

Rose wasn't so keen to wait any longer, "Why don't you go talk to him?"

Ginny was just as keen to meet this boy, but she didn't want to for some reason, or was it because he isn't like she had pictured him? For the next few hours they would just stare at each other, unknown that the elder Weasleys and Remus were thinking that they would most likely be good friends later.(but this is later)

For the moment they just sent the kids to Florean Fortescue to get ice-cream while the adults went to the bank. In all, it was a very uneventful day. They all decided to meet again in the future.

**OooOooO**

Harold remembered how Ginny looked, exactly like a younger version of his wife. He now thought over his acting as well, telling Harry to leave it be? Who was he to tell someone something? Of course Harry was going to leave her alone, he was in that stage of girls are icky, and besides, what sane boy would willingly go up to another girl and strike up a conversation at the age of seven? Thinking over his thoughts that day, Harold came to a chilling conclusion, he's been wanting to get with Ginny, just now he realized that this isn't his Ginny and that this one was Seven. Years. Old.

Harry that night couldn't sleep due to Harold's disgusted yell and ramblings. When he tried to ask, Harold would shudder and go on a long rant about how wrong he was, and how he was a sick man. That last one confused him, he didn't know ghosts got sick.

**OooOooO**

Dumbledore was beyond irritated now, it is like there isn't any records of a Harry James Potter in the system, despite the proof that he is listed on the school list. Of course he'll never tell anyone that, he was aware that other schools were looking for him as well since they cannot find Harry. He too was behind it, putting a magic damper around Little Whining to make it seem as if it was nothing but muggles in the area. Now however, they are practically useless since the one intended for it was missing. Any obvious paper trail was gone, there were many who were Harry's age that were adopted in the magical world as well as many others with the same appearance in the Muggle world.

He also knew that there were many people coming in, and leaving the UK, so it would be impossible to find him should he leave the country. Even worse, Dumbledore knew that during one of his many visits that any records of Harry was missing from various places. All anyone knows of Harry James Potter is the Wizarding world, even then no one knows his medical history or schooling besides when he goes to Hogwarts. When he was about to give up he found a curious file that said James Lillison. Opening it read:

Name: James Lillison  
Born: August 1st, 1980  
Status: Muggle raised/halfblood?  
Guardian(s): Remus J. Lupin (Blood adoption/Rights Ritual from Finrer Greyback more info page 2)  
Inflictions: lycanthropy, Malnourished (status now: healing), Abuses (status: Healing), weakened magical core (For more info read page 2/Status: pending),?, ?, ?  
Blocked Powers: Standard issue block placed at birth, soul bond block (see DoM), many unknowns (see DoM)  
Living relatives: ?(Distant aunt), ?(distant Cousin), Rose Petunia Conway/#####/Lillison and Violet Lily Conway/#####/Lillison (female cousins, more info under the guardianship of James Lillison, Remus Lupin, and Jessica Conway)

What made the file interesting was that most of the child's history was under a charm that works like a Fedilius Charm. Other parts were blurred out, this only happens when the reader knows the person but can't recall the name unless the Fedilius Charm is broken, other than that the surname is six letters long. He didn't really care about the two that were under the guardianship of the three, Harry was the concern at the moment. It was also even more curious to note that Remus had adopted someone.

A moment later there was a very sharp pain in his head, making him double over. Growling in frustration he slammed his shields down around that particular part of his mind, he did not need this now, not that he had found Potter. He needed to focus on getting him back, to weaken him. Another sharp pain as he thought this as a whisper called back from his mind. _I'm afraid I can't let you do this!_

There was a battle of the wills for a few minutes as he stood there. Finally he won this round as he had many times, Albus Dumbledore was always a fool, and this was his downfall.

**OooOooO**

Eighteen year old Nymphadora Tonks was walking away from Gringotts to Flourish and Blotts to order her Auror books. She couldn't believe the prices for a small 200 page book, especially since all her Hogwarts books and supplies didn't even compare to her training tuition and supplies she had to buy herself. A second wand, tons of ingredients for potions, auror robes, battle robes, wand holsters, books, everything! "I don't see why we have to pay for everything ourselves." she muttered as she walked into the bookstore. Being raised as a Halfblood she heard of school students getting tuition for college from their parents or some company, this was one of the disadvantages of being a wizard in Britain, those with the money wouldn't part with it for any reason besides business.

She took out her list again, most of the stuff had prices next to their objects, others...it say's pending:

secondary wand (8+ galleons)  
Auror Robe set: battle robes, patrol robes, ceremonial robes, (pending)  
Potion holster preferably 20 slot (10 galleons)  
Auror battle trunk (50 galleons, with standard spells +5 Galleons, extra spells pending)  
Auror standard trunk (50 galleons)  
Auror Potion sets 1 and 2 (pending)  
Auror guide books years1-3 (5 Galleons each)  
Antidotes and anti-venom for the auror- S. Snape (7 galleons)  
Advanced healing potions and spells by Nickolas Flamason (15 Galleons)  
"You're not paranoid if they're actually after you!"- Alastor Moody (special order pending)  
"Constant Vigilance" Alastor Moody (special order pending)  
"Wards against..."

Giving up reading the rest as it would depress her further. She quickly skimmed the list again, taken aback by Snape's book. Tonks never knew that Professor Snape made a book. Deciding to spend the least amount of money first she went to the book store. It didn't take her long to find most of the books as they were all included in the auror book set, for over the price range. Giving up she went to look for other books that are used and second hand that are cheaper. In all she had saved 20 galleons doing so. Deciding to pursue other books she walked over to the door bookshelves.

She was standing next to the door looking through some books that might help her with her metamorphmagus traits, when she suddenly decided to look up. What she seen was what she thought was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had sandy brown hair that had a few streaks of grey here and there, a few scars sure, but to her he was great looking to her. It was then he started to look up, it took an eternal three seconds, as their eyes met, auburn brown meeting grayish silver blue (her natural eye color). The wolf inside of him roared in approval, as her instincts were telling her that he was the one.

Noting that Remus has stopped walking 'James' looked up to see him looking through the book store. Following his gaze he couldn't help but smirk a little as he remembered that Harold had memories of the two together. Thinking quick he asked Harold if anything needed to be bought in Flourish and Blotts. Harold was confused for a second before replying "Not that I know of...why would you ask...Oh, well maybe we can look for household charms for Remus to use."

Nodding mentally he decided to set the hook. "Remus, do you think we should get another book on household charms?"

"Wha? Charms, yes, I do think so myself." Remus was also thinking of a reason to go in the bookstore, and having a reason presented to him he took it.

Smiling Harry pulled Remus along to the bookstore, thinking of a line to use. None was needed as Tonks tripped over her robe and almost fell over as she passed the boy. Harry grasped a part of her robe where Remus was going to, forcing him to grab another part. Which incidentally be around her bra strap (remember she's a halfblood, so of course she'll have muggle clothes) and accidentally unclasping it. When she was righted she had a heavy blush, as well as Remus when he noticed what had happened. He knew something like this was going to happen, _Damn you Sirius for teaching me that! ***2**_

Harold was laughing himself silly when he seen this happen, while Harry was wondering what had happened, not seeing anything wrong *remember people, he is after all seven*.

"I'm so sorry miss!" Remus stammered as he took a step back.

Tonks just crossed her arms, hoping that it isn't noticeable when she walks. Her first day before training and already she was in some kind of trouble. Deciding to leave it be she just shrunk her assets a little so not to be noticeable. "I don't have no idea what your apologizing for, you did after all catch me from falling. For That, I thank you..." Yet her eyes showed that this wasn't over. "I have to get back to the Ministry, if you care to escort me." It was after all, not a request.

Gulping Remus decided to follow her, hoping that she wasn't going to press charges against him. "Sure madam, I just have to pick someone else up along the way."

**OooOooO**

Jessica waited at Kings Cross where the Leaky Cauldron was located with twin girls, Rose and Violet Dursley _though Potter/Evans now. _She had gotten a phone call from Remus a few days ago asking that she meet him outside the leaky Cauldron so he could introduce the twins to Harry. They have just arrive when Remus walked out with another woman who had shockingly pink hair and a boy that looked like a brown haired version of James.

Remus looked very nervous, extremely nervous whereas the boy she knew to be Harry looked on curiously. The woman she knew to be Nymphadora Tonks was walking somewhat horridly, Remus pointed toward them and they all turned towards them. "Alright girls, I want you on your best behavior, no pranks, no jokes, and no magic until later. Understand?"

In unison they replied. "Yes Ms. Conway." while rolling their eyes. Though the girls were only 5 and a half they were deadbeat pranksters at heart. Jessica had given up when it came to preventing them from pranking everyone shortly after she had gotten them.

"Mr. Lupin I presume? It has been a while since I seen you last, how you doing?" Of course it has been ages, if you count a few months long.

Remus looked up as he was addressed. "I'm...er...well...let's just say I've been better." As he said this he kept glancing over to Tonks to was standing there glowering at him, though Jessica knew better than to take the look for face value, this was a prank. It was most likely one of the positive things about having pranksters as children, to be able to tell a mischievous person from the others.

**OooOooO**

She looked up as she heard a knock on the door, there stood the new trainee Nymphadora Tonks, along with Remus and Harry. There was also a woman she knew to be as 'Doctor' Jessica Conway trying to stop two girls from starting a prank war. "Yes miss Tonks? Can I help you?" Amelia prepared to hear something about prices being over the top.

"Yes Madame Bones, I just came back from Flourish and Blotts, why are the auror books so over priced? and what's with all the auror robes? You and me know there won't be many special occasions for a long time to come for me, so why bother? Not to mention having two auror trunks. I can understand the problems with underfunding, but can't we do fundraisers and what not?"

She was stopped from her rant by Amelia's hand. "Stop right there Trainee Tonks, at the moment you completed your tests you had used up the last of your funds for training. Our fundraising starts with donations from families and a few jars of donation." she looked around and done a few detection charms and found none before continuing. "Between all us here, most of the funds go to bogus causes, the Unspeakables and the Wizonmagot. If you want to complain, do so to them. When I can, I help fund those that show great potential to become a great Auror, that is the reason we have chosen you to partner with Moody. Do not fail me now Trainee Tonks, not many have had my support, and those that do lose that privilege. You should be lucky you are working with Alastor."

Tonks was flabbergasted at that, she never knew that this was the reason why so little people became Aurors. It was as if the department was only there to show the ministry was doing something.

"Remember this as well Trainee Tonks: Only the best are trained by Alastor Moody." Shuffling a few papers around she glanced back up. "So, what brings you five here?"

Remus was taken aback for a second, hoping to not bring that up. However, James shot before he did. "My uncle Remus bumped into her by accident as we entered Flourish and Blotts. Then when we came out we meet...er...Ms. Conway and her two daughters who decided to join us..." Shrugging James quieted down. Leaving Remus gaping at him.

Just shaking her head in amusement Amelia shooed them from her office since she had lots of paper work to do, not that it mattered if it was signed or not, just shuffling papers around.

As they left the office Remus felt surrounded by amusement, and it was coming mostly from Nymphadora in waves. Turning accusingly to her, he noticed now that she had that mischievous twinkle in her eye, the same that was on Sirius when he was around and planning pranks. "You deliberately done that, didn't you?"

No one could hold it anymore they all started laughing at Remus, though James had no idea what was going on just laughed when others started laughing. Remus just crossed his arms in annoyance while rubbing his eyes. "Let's just go to a cafe or something, we have something...important to discuss." Giving a significant look at the twins, Remus continued walking to the lifts.

Still sniggering they all followed, filling the lift all by themselves. After they had exited the lift and left the Ministry they decided they were going to King's Cross. the silence was broken by Jessica when they got there. "So Remus, who's this young lady?"

Remus turned a right shade of red from embarrassment, stuttering.

Tonks took mercy on him as she introduced herself. "I'm Tonks. Pleasure meeting you all." Although the look she gave Remus was somewhere between adoration and agitation. "Although it would help to know who's company I'm with."

They introduced themselves. "I'm Jessica Conway, these two here are."

"I'm Rose!" "I'm Violet!" the girls said at the same time. Jessica just rolled her eyes at them, exasperated.

"I'm Remus Lupin, this here is James Lillison. We're here to visit with Jessica and the girls." Remus said, patting Jame's shoulder. At her confused look he explained. "James is my adopted son, we just recently found out he had cousin's that were adopted as well. We just came to visit them."

_Harry, ask Tonks if that is her full name. _Harold whispered.

James spoke up, "Do you have a first name? or a last name Ms. Tonks?"

"..." Tonk's closed her mouth after a moment, leaving everyone looking at her curiously. "I'll tell you my name when I get to know you." Though she was hoping that they would forget by then.

The Girls looked at each other before Rose started, "You already know us though, I mean you know our names."

"So, me and Rose think it's only fair that you tell us your name. Or names if you have a really long name."

"You two leave her alone now," Jessica stopped them before they could get started. "Really you two, what if i decided to rename you two Prudy and Agatha?" The girls looked at each other and shuddered comically. "Good, now, where are our manners, would you like to join us for lunch Ms. Tonks?"

"I'd rather not, I got some shopping to do." Although her stomach said otherwise.

Amused Jessica replied wryly. "I think you sould consider joining us, we have some shopping to take care of as well later."

They had a good time at lunch, although it was kind of obvious that Remus and Tonks had a liking to each other, they went shopping for books and Tonk's auror supplies later in the day. When Tonk's left the group she promised to keep in touch with everyone. After that they all went there separate ways.  
***I originally wanted the above scene more longer, but...it's taking too long to write. so had to cut a portion out and simplify the scene, otherwise this may have well been a 20k word chapter.**

**OooOooO  
Warning, explicit material.**

Harry was sitting on a tree trunk overlooking a few tents that were painted the same color of the surrounding area perfectly while thinking _I thought Harold said this would end? _He looked down at the note he received from Ginny, that they will be there with more people in a few days time.

It was then it happened, there was a tingling sensation around the camp as silent alarms went off everywhere. It was then that the threat shown itself, coming from the forest part of the camp they were almost a blur as they moved. They never got close since the perimeter was covered with silver crosses at the compass directions and encircled with garlic. That of course didn't stop spells from coming through, though the advanced shields did. It took mere seconds for the camp to retaliate by firing arrows and spells in return fire. Most of the first wave of vampires were killed since the arrow tips were dipped into holy water and were silver coated and etched with crosses. It was a slaughter fest. When the sun came up there wasn't very much vampires to survive the heat of it. It was a bitter victory, since the attack was to exhaust their defenders.

There was various pops all around them and the shimmer of a lot of wards. What happened next was intense. There were flashes of the memory as the sun crested, went down, set, the stars, clouds, dawns light, and dusks darkness. It was a whole week of constant battle, chaos everywhere, they had lost many on the first day, and as the days progressed they lost few, due to them going into survivor mode. It was finally the last day of the battle.

They had sent a messenger out when they managed to break the wards for a few seconds the other day, Harry looked to the skies, looking for a sign that they were found. He seen it at last, a streak of smoke from a jet far in the air. Making a decision he walked back down the tunnel the goblins made once the tents were almost destroyed. "The jet has gone by, another will circle in an hour, I'm going to let them know we're here, I need five of your best warriors though to give me cover as I signal them."

The head goblin looked him in the eye, before nodding, making glutteral noises, five other goblins came in the room, a minute of snarls later they got ready. "These are the best we have at the moment. You better hope this works, if we lose these five, we might as well surrender or die now. These are the only warriors we have left to spare." this was not a time for formalities.

Nodding he went over to the five and started planning, there was an occasional quake as the death eaters tried to break in at the entrance they caved in the other day.

In the 45 minutes they planned the quaking got closer and more constant. It was decided to turn the entire surrounding area into a flammable swamp that spans for at least half a mile in diameter. By then the walls barricading the first entrance were starting to crack here and there, indicating they didn't have much time either way. Harry looked around him, as portable swamps were modified to become flammable, Fred and George would be proud that even in death pranks rule all.

Harry opened the hatch to the outside, seeing the destruction wrought in the last week. Many people were slayed, and the surrounding area was somewhat of a wasteland of destruction, dotted with impact craters' and upturned dirt. It didn't matter though, once the swamps are set up it would all be burned to a cinder. Harry and the goblins were all dressed to match the terrain and had many enchantments to hide themselves. They each left to go plant the swamps each loaded with a timer set to go off in 10 minutes. As the last few were set they were discovered, a very short but fast paced battle started as they all ran back to the area that hid the hatch.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see a Death Eater's stomach burst out of his robes like those muggle prank items before they wrapped themselves around the nearest Death Eater in a strangle hold. Looking back to the hatch he seen that the two others were back, firing a chain of curses and hexes from behind a makeshift fort. Another Death Eater appeared before him, waving his arm and wand in an intense pattern Harry started his own chain, protego maximus, reducto duo, multi-flatus, difendo, the list kept going. The shield was only up a few seconds to cover a few spells followed by wide area damage surrounding the target while minor spells distracted and slightly disabled the person, simply put every spell was meant to be defensive, annoying, and distractive while Harry got close up to the person. Once he was close enough Harry stabbed the person where the liver should be, leaving the guy surprised, though he twisted the blade before swiftly pulling it out. Since it was a jagged blade parts of the inside were ripped out, as well as pieces of the liver and skin, blood and what not pouring out of it like a stream.

Looking over his shoulder he seen a Death Eater's head explode with his body following just after. Deciding he needed to move and attack Harry followed the wand movements of that he was taught after the first battle of Hogwarts. A flourish here, a flick there, half circle followed by an infinite, and now...a quick back jerking motion! The heat made itself known to those around him as a long coil of flames shot out of the wand, forming the infamous fire whip Dumbledore had used at the Battle of the Prophecy. He moved more gracefully than Dumbledore had, and the whip seemed as if it was just an extension of himself, if any bothered to watch him they could've sworn that he was dancing instead of massacring Death Eaters, the flames caught them alight as the whip sliced their skin, a trick the trainer had showed him with the spell, that it only burned and cut if you allowed it. Dumbledore truly didn't want anyone hurt, but Harry had no such qualms.

Any surrounding foliage started to catch on fire, which quickly made a burning inferno within seconds. There was little time left now from the timers on the swamps, they had to get in the hatch now or die. After quick thinking Harry used his whip to grasp nearby Goblins and toss them down the hatch, being mindful to not cut or burn them. Once all were in he dived after them, though missing the hatch by a yard, quickly scrambling he dodged a blasting curse. Looking up he seen a low flying Jet doing another round, he now only had seconds left. Rolling away he grasped the hatch and closed it just in time as the Swamps burst open, creating havoc before they ignited.

The last thing he heard before the hatch fully closed was the screaming of many Death Eaters and the roar of the fire above. Seconds later the hatch door started turning a deep red signifying how hot it was up there despite the runic cooling and impenetrable charms on it.

Once again Harry woke up in a cold sweat, he bit back a scream and pushed down the urge to vomit. Though it did not deter the hot tears that were rolling down his cheek.

**OooOooO**

Remus Lupin was once again concerned with Harry, this time he looked ill and terrified this morning. He debated wither or not to take him to a healer. He started to wonder what in the world would create such a fright in a child, this of course was followed by the spiteful thought to the Dursley's*. It was once again time to question Ms. Conway. Thankfully they had decided to stay at a nearby hotel, so it wouldn't be too taxing to head over there.

**OooOooO**

"So, what is it now Remus? You've been calling me a lot recently, since you got James now that I think about it." Jessica commented as she read the morning paper, though she never did subscribe to "The Daily Prophet", she knew the only facts were Quidditch scores, business, and page numbers, other than that it was a gossip rag. She had read many other 'Muggle' gossip magazines and noted that the Rag didn't even compare, it outclassed them.

Sighing Remus told her about how he had always found Harry practically terrified most mornings and that most mornings that Harry was pale. "I don't know any more, maybe being stuck with others that remind him of that night is causing it."

"Remus, why don't you just invite the Weasley's over a few days after the full moon? Surely they would be safe to visit right?" she wondered aloud.

"We could try that, but we would have to be at some other place, not too far mind you, but not at the village itself, there are some of us who are not used to the full moons for a week at a time." then he grinned ruefully. "You know, why don't I ever think about that?"

Jessica just patted his arm sympathetically "Honey, you were in a panic, so you weren't thinking right." she sat back, before smiling as she continued. "And besides, it's my job to do the thinking around here, you just do what your told!"

"H-Hey! For your information I was the brains of the Marauders! I was the one that had the plans for pranks!"

"Oh please Remus, you may have been the brains, but you got your plans from the Puffs and the Claws, I know since you couldn't keep cool under the pressure." All this was said in a matter-of-fact tone, leaving Remus sputtering. A moment later Jessica was laughing away at the look on Remus's face.

**OooOooO**

***1  
**Alastor Moody did not lose his leg, however it was severely damaged to cause a limp.

***2**

We all know the wild Sirius Black right? if not then you need to read some crazy stories involving Sirius and dating while in Hogwarts or James/Lily stories that involve Sirius dating. So he must have at least taught Lupin at one point...I'll tell you what, I'll make a single about this if you want me to. *though don't expect it for a while*

*3

I want some input on how you think the dursley's should be punished, at the moment they are locked up, trials will be coming up once i start on "A Fate Refined: Flammel's Stone".

SSSSSSSS

You know...I'm thinking of deleting parts of the stories due to unnecessary information or just plain random scenes.

I wouldn't expect the next update for a long, long time (two and a half months in the shortest, and pending at the longest). I've noticed that some of my works have been getting less and less in the word count department. Without further ado, I conclude this chapter. any help with year One is welcome. Oh! should this be H/Hr/Gw (not considering it, but your thoughts help out)? or just Hp/Gw?

Also, I'm working on a string of one-shot at the moment for HP, so taking requests...though don't guarantee that each one will be answered or posted instantly.


End file.
